Little Night
by Artemis615
Summary: Itachi and Kisame is given another mission, and that is to protect a certain lady and her family because the Akatsuki do not want her superb Apothecarian skills and another shinobi nation to get her on their side. As they live there, they met Saya's twin adorable brothers, Yoite and Miharu. And as time moves on, Saya grows up beautifully and charms Itachi into loving her.
1. Preliminary Part

**Hello everyone! This is my new Fanfiction of Naruto! And the characters are Itachi and my OC, Shiratoe Saya! I hope everyone would love this fic! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Preliminary Part:  
Death and Rise of Itachi  
**

**Itachi's Lover's POV**

The day he died, my whole world falls apart.

But thank goodness, that is not the end.

I arrived at the scene where he had said he would go to. He had confided in me one night that the fight between him and his brother is inevitable. Only one will survive from such a fight, and he did not expect himself to be the one walking back to me alive.

That black fire of his burned the forest till nothing was left but ash and dust, and there he was, walking as if he would topple anytime soon towards his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who trembled in fear at the sight of his advancing brother.

I cursed myself for arriving after the fight almost ended, but I know I am not too late to save the Uchiha brothers. There is not much time left to waste, so I sprinted down towards the area as quickly as my feet could carry me.

I am not a ninja. I was never trained as one, nor bred as one, but I have powers that made me as equal as any other Jounin or higher leveled ninjas, and that too, was why Itachi paid attention to me when I wasn't looking at him. He had told me that I was a curious, never before seen something that he had the chance to come across in his limited time, as I am the one and only person that could see straight into his spinning red eyes and not fell into his genjutsu. I've felt his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

By the time I arrived there by avoiding the deadly Amaterasu all around the forest, Itachi had already reached Sasuke, fingers touching his brother's forehead, the last of his closest kin's eyes were wide with shock.

"Itachi!" I called to him uselessly. I'm not sure if he heard me, but what I'm truly grateful for my precise timing in arrival is that he's not dead, yet. I saw him topple over weakly like a rag doll and my heart clenched tightly, fearing for the possibilities.

Pulling his head into my lap, I covered his body with my cloak and bent over slightly so as to keep the rain away from his face. Nodding towards Gin, who acknowledged my orders silently with a nod, immediately set to work; checking and fixing whatever bleeding wounds that the younger brother had sported when fighting Itachi with its tails. Yes, Gin is a four-legged animal, a large silvery-white demon dog to be precise, with intelligence way above normal humans and is perfectly capable of bandaging wounds with its tails, which could be grown to any desired number. He listens to me, and he is a family dog, inherited from generation to generations, bound by a contract of eternal servitude.

Itachi's breathing is shallow, and his body is turning cold, and I know that he's dying from his disease, a supposedly incurable one that he has carried since the day of his birth. Most people can't cure him. No. Not most people. Anyone who is labeled as medicine seller or medic cannot heal him from his sufferings.

But _**I**_ can.

"Itachi," I said to him, holding his face in my hand, hoping for him to listen to me. "I'm here, I won't let you die. I promised you, didn't I?"

Pulling a small vial of medicine containing a silvery swirling substance which I had worked for several years, I carefully uncorked it and poured it into his mouth, for he needed to consume every last drop in the vial for the right dose to work against his sickness. This medicine could not cure him completely, but I know it will prolong his life for awhile more until I found the right ingredient for his cure. For now, I'm satisfied with keeping him alive. As long as he lives, I will have plenty of time to make the cure.

Then he stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating as well.

"Itachi?" I called him, and there's no response from him, his blank eyes staring up ahead, empty and dead.

"Itachi, wake up, I've given you your medicine, you should be alright now."

Still, there is no reply from Itachi. Not even a twitch from his forehead.

I knew he couldn't be dead, I believed that he is still alive, but I cannot force back the tears that poured out from my eyes the moment my brain registered that he has ceased to breath.

"No, Itachi, you promised me earlier, now wake up."

Complete stillness, only the rain started to pour down harder.

"Wake up…" my voice, as I noticed, is slowly trailing off in the rain.

My heart seemed as though it had sank deep down into the ocean, slowly ceased to beat against my ribs. I heard a strangled sob of disbelief, realizing only seconds later that it was me; my tears mixed with the rain and fell on my cloak now currently keeping Itachi's body warm. I grabbed hold of his body, cradling him in my arms tightly, knowing that it's useless, and yet knowing that it would probably keep his soul in his body, and would probably wake him if I clutch him hard enough. All logics flew out of the window today.

The rain kept falling on us, as if weeping with me for the sorrow of losing someone I love.

"Itachi! You cannot die on me! You promised me! You swore yourself to me that you won't die!"

I clutched his cold still form to me harder, shielding him from rain and from wind, hiding the proof of his death; his dead eyes, from every eyes and from the world with my hair. That day, I sobbed all my hearts out.

"You swore you'll live for me after Sasuke…"

And at that precise moment, a sigh so soft sounded near my ear, exactly where his mouth is at this moment.

It sounded like my name…

And at that precise moment, the chest that I was currently cradling rise up and down gently, almost unnoticeable if weren't for my hand resting upon it.

And right at that moment, I knew, Uchiha Itachi is not dead.

And I have to get him out of here before that blasted Madara arrives.

The day he died as Itachi of the Akatsuki, is also the start of my new life with him.

My name is Shiratoe Saya, and this is my story as an apothecarian and Head of the Shiratoe Clan.


	2. Recollection 1 - 4 Years Earlier

**Recollection 1:  
4 Years Earlier…**

The day was as sunny as any other peaceful spring. The fragrance of the forest and flowers wafted all around the magnificent wooden and bamboo manor on the mountain, so cleverly built that it was practically hidden in the forest. The wind spirit was being especially kind and happy with the arrival of spring and was content enough to be able to lift flowers off their stalk and whirl it in the wind, making the scenery on the mountain breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful. That is, minus the two cloaked figures that looked as if they'll murder anyone that doesn't follow their orders.

"To what do I owe thee these rare visits, members of the Akatsuki?" the girl standing right in front of the manor spoke politely. She was very young, around the age of 13, and was conversing on equal terms with the members of Akatsuki, namely, both of whom are older than her. Her flowing Chinese robe made her look important and taller despite her short delicate frames, coming up only to Itachi's arms. Her robes were richly sewn with embroideries, which shimmered softly whenever she moved.

"We came here to deliver a message, lil' girl," said Kisame, tossing a scroll towards her, not aware that the girl had just twitched her elegantly shaped eyebrow irritatingly when he addressed her in a tone she deemed inappropriate. As the young head of the Shiratoe clan, she is a very proud young girl, and after being addressed as such, she is defiantly not feeling happy.

She had not moved an inch from her place; instead, an enormously large silvery-white dog secured the scroll with its teeth and carried it to the girl, who smiled to the creature as an expression of her thanks.

"That's very _gracious _of you_, _knowing full well that my clans are not capable of combat or any sort of circus entertainment and _yet_ you still take the privilege to _fling _this unknown scroll to me…" the girl said, a heavy hint of sarcasm etched in her tone. "And I am _not _a little girl."

Clearly, she felt offended at what Kisame called her.

One of Kisame's eyebrow rose in question, "Ha?! Don't tell me that you can't even catch something as simple as a _flying_ _scroll, lil' girl_?" mockery clear in his tone, hands resting upon his Samehada.

Tossing an aggravated look towards the large shark-like man, the girl said haughtily, "We do not pride ourselves in catching _flying _things_._ Those are what circus monkeys are great at, Hoshigake Kisame-san, not an action that a noble apothecarian such as I are known to do."

Bewildered, Kisame said loudly, "It was just a toss!"

"Kisame," said the younger man beside him, and almost immediately, he glared at the girl before deciding to put this matter down and no longer pursue it_. That's alright, _thought Kisame to himself, not conscious that he's consoling his slightly broken pride_. She's just a lil' medical girl living off from a mountain_,_ nothing greater than what we shinobi does._

His new partner, widely known as an S-ranked shinobi, Uchiha Itachi, is quite the formidable opponent. Despite knowing the Uchiha has just recently turned 17 and is nothing much better than a young sapling, he knew how teenager's raging hormones is like, and does not fancies himself getting on Itachi's bad side. He remained quiet and allows the younger shinobi to do as he likes. He knew he couldn't win Itachi in his lazy state right now should a fight arouse between the two of them. He's too good regarding the brain field.

Giving Kisame a last conceited glance, the girl balanced the scroll on top of her forefinger and middle finger and blow on it with her breath. The scroll unlocked with a loud snap and rolled into her waiting palm. Within the scroll, coded writings scribbled hidden messages written personally to the Shiratoe's head of clan.

Kisame yawned loudly in a lazy way.

The girl turned towards the red-eyed man standing beside Kisame. "Excuse me, Uchiha of the Sharingan users, but your partner is _truly_ rude. Would you mind a lot if I ask someone else to dispose off him from my mountain?"

Realizing that she's talking about him, Kisame intervened. "Excuse me?" he said, one eyebrow rose from their original spot, daring her to say anything any louder. "Don't talk as if I'm not here, and prepare a room for us since you'll be taking your time to translate the codes."

Eyes narrowing in obvious anger, the girl snapped back. "_Excuse me_?" she said, taking great note to carry her annoyance in a higher tone and repeated Kisame's words sarcastically. "Why would _**I**_ need to prepare a room for you when I've already translated the codes?"

Silent swooped down on them for a while. "Don't fuck with me, lil' girl," Kisame cussed loudly, remaining ignorant of the girl's disapproved frown. "Those codes will take at least 3 fucking days even for the professionals-"

"And I've done them in a matter of minutes, yes, and then?" the girl intervened Kisame, one of her eyebrow raised elegantly and challengingly. "Have you not met up with people that are extremely good with codes? I thought that you would have grown used to them after happening to be paired up with a prodigy."

"I don't believe you," Kisame haughtily answered. "Tell us what the content is then, if you said you've done them in a, what, mere seconds? Ha! Even genius can't read a coded word that fast!" said Kisame sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if daring her to admit the truth.

The girl merely stared up at Kisame's towering figure and bore right into his yellow eyes. Both of their eye-staring contest lasted for quite a while before the girl huffed out arrogantly and said, "Why should I tell you when I don't feel like it?"

Kisame blinked his eyes. How dare her!? "_You_-"

"Kisame," again, the red-eyed shinobi beside Kisame warned him, his tone firm and dangerous, hinting that the young prodigy might have been losing his patient with their squabbling. Kisame gave a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms again, looking at anywhere but the girl. If he looked at her for another second longer, he might just find himself reaching for his Samehada and slice everything into half.

Apparently, when the red-eyed guy warned Kisame by merely calling his name appears rather amusing to her, especially when the shark-like shinobi kept quiet right almost immediately. Chuckling at the sight of a sulking Kisame, the girl decided that it's time to be serious.

"All it says in the scroll is that I'll be joining the Akatsuki and that I am to ensure that any discomfort, injuries, disease or anything any of you sustain is taken care of. Basically, I'll be Akatsuki's general practitioner, in simpler words for the dim-witted ones, I'll be the one handling the medicine, and that two members will be living with me to be my escort and guard by the name of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. But I don't _join _secret organizations. I don't do that. I consider myself too noble to join such chaotic organizations. I heal those who are wounded and sick. That's all. "

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kisame scoffed, "Just say medics for short."

The girl's eyebrow twitched a little at that comment. "Don't compare me with pathetic medics!" barked the girl angrily. "They're not equal to my knowledge in medicine. My clan and I are from an ancient royal clan, and thus are more superior to any of them regarding the knowledge within the fields of medicine, so don't compare my royal being with them. Medics will never ever reach my level."

That outburst brought a wide grin to Kisame's blue features. He likes feisty people. He finds them somewhat amusing. He'd liked to see just how far this girl could be able to stand the both of them; one a crazy shark-like man who wields a chakra-sucking sword whiles the other a clan slaughterer. They kill without batting an eyelash at their victims, and they could turn their blood cold and harden their heart in less than a second time. Just what kind of drama would this girl be able to spin out of would be a mystery for someone like him. He hoped that the one who suggested this girl into the team wouldn't disappoint him.

Grinning, he said amusingly, a newfound respect in the girl brought a playful sparkle in his eyes. "Well then, since you won't let us call you medic," he paused for a while and observed Itachi's reaction over the word 'us' from the corner of his eye, and when he sees none, he continued, "-then what should we call you? Lil' girl?"

The girl's lips pursed at the sound of the offending term used, as she believes it, to describe her height. Nonetheless, she answered him in a graceful manner, "My name is Shiratoe Saya, the princess of the Shiratoe clan."

A moment of silence, and Kisame let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Sa- HAHA! Saya!? What kind of name is that?" (A/N: He laughed because basically, her name means 'little night', and it's a plain name, or so the Kisame in this story thought. Teehee.)

When the girl heard what Kisame is laughing about, her eyes, as Itachi had observed all this time when they're here, looked troubled, darting here and there, as if speculating what she is supposed to do when someone makes fun of her name. He finds them rather interesting, and decided that it's best to get down to business soon and have fun later.

"Apart from delivering the message," the **Daimyo** Killer's laughter instantaneously die down when Itachi began to speak, "-we are required to stay here and prevent any other shinobi from other villages from getting you on their side until the signal comes for us to leave for the base of Akatsuki. Until then, we will not leave."

The girl merely smiled at Itachi's statement. "That's fine with me. In fact, I have taken the liberty to prepare your rooms earlier, since I know the possibilities that what and why the Akatsuki wants with me. But please, before you retreat to your respective given rooms, come with me."

Before either of the criminals could reply Saya had turned around and walk on ahead, her long hair and long sleeve streaming and billowing elegantly behind her. Kisame glanced at Itachi and was tempted to ask him about what're they going to do before he said with a firm, "Come."

The girl had extremely long midnight blue hair, slightly wavy at the bangs and the ends of her hair, ending near her ankle. She kept them tied up in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, matching her blue robes. Long eyelashes hiding the jewel in her eyes that are slightly lighter than the color of her hair and skin as pale as pearl; she was quite the sight for most people if she were to go to town. Kisame imagined the possibilities that if this girl were to tag along with them to their missions, she'll be leaving a trail of male suitors. She was quite small, smaller than Itachi, and yet she is not intimidated by the taller Akatsukis. In fact, she appears quite at ease with them.

"Say, where's the head of your clan?" Kisame blurted. Saya simply glanced sideways and chuckled.

"You're talking to her just a moment ago."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Don't kid me, lil' girl, no head of the Shiratoe clan would be a young thing like you," Kisame paused for a while, waiting for a response, but when there is none, he continued. "From what I heard from the many rumors surrounding these mountains and about your clan, the head of the Shiratoe clan is a tall, fair, slender and beautiful thing. You, on the other hand, might just look like a handmaiden or something for that princess."

Saya kept walking, not glancing behind or stopping. "But I am the said princess, and I am no one's handmaiden."

Kisame let out a bark of laugh. "Ha! It's all out of the question! You couldn't be the princess."

"Nothing is impossible in this world, only thinking made them seems so," Saya said softly. "The fact that I am the head of my clan is something that no one could change, and it's not my issue if you cannot accept it."

Kisame made a face. "I didn't say I cannot accept it."

Saya stopped right in front of a black shoji door and slide it open with one hand, leaving them open for the two Akatsuki members. The room is fairly large, and fairly empty. In fact, there are only 4 Chinese wooden beds that also serve as a couch and a wooden carved desk. Behind the desk are enormous shelves after shelves of bottled medicine covering the walls, excluding the windows, ranging from dried Shu Di and Ginseng roots to pickled geckoes and frozen frogs. The plain sight of dried insects and amphibians brought Kisame's eyes bulging.

"You don't mean that all of them are meant to be medicine, are you!?" said Kisame, alarmed at the sight of dried amphibians and other unknown pickled insects.

Smirking, Saya gave him a sideway glance, pausing for a dramatic effect, and said quietly, "They're proven to achieve wonderful results and effects, not to mention they're rather valuable, more so than pearls and gold. You couldn't buy them anywhere else with a mountain of gold with these kind of qualities."

Walking in swiftly, Saya opened a cabinet and busied herself with her tools.

"Now, take off your clothes and sit there, you may leave your pants on," she said, not lifting her eyes from her tools and pointed towards the empty seats.

Without a word, the Uchiha prodigy started to strip his upper garments off and sat down silently, preferring to stay out of all the arguments and conversations.

"I suggest you listen to what I say, Hoshigaki-san," Saya said, her voice, unintentionally icy. "I am told to have an extremely low tolerance to anything that wastes my valuable time."

Kisame took his sweet time to take off his clothes. First he sat his Samehada sword slowly and gently on the table, then he put down his bags slowly, and once in a while, he would turn his head and look at the girl. Saya smiled knowingly.

"Feeling shy, are we?" Saya suddenly said, breaking the peaceful awkward atmosphere as she arranges a few papers with unfilled medical information's. "I must say, it is quite the sight when a fully grown _bulky_ shinobi fears to undress in front of an underage girl. It is my first time experiencing it-"

"Shut up!" Kisame barked loudly, a light patch of red coloring his bluish skin. "I'm not shy! I am a man! I am never shy!"

Saya continued her work and moved towards the sitting Uchiha, a few papers in her hand. "Then take off your clothes quickly and sit down there, you're wasting my time!"

Heaving a sigh, Saya looked at Itachi, who just stared ahead of her, seemingly awaiting all the drama to end. Smiling, Saya said to him, "I am going to explain all the procedures I'm going to do, so I'd propose you to listen properly and give me cooperation so that you'll know what I'm doing here."

Itachi shifted his gaze to her, and she knew he's listening attentively.

"What I'm going to do here is to give you a whole body checkup. Everyone who came to my mountain here gets them, so I'll know who's fragile and who's not since every single information is vital for me and the children-"

"Children?" Kisame said curiously, turning around to look at her. "You have children here?"

"Yes, I have. You'll come to know them eventually in the future," said Saya to Kisame before turning her attention back to Itachi.

"The reason for these procedures I am going to conduct is that I don't favor a person who is not healthy and full of carrier disease to run around certain parts of the mountain if they are going to stay here for a period amount of time. It'll do more harm to them than it does to me, and I certainly do not want my mountain areas to be polluted with humans."

"You're a human here." Kisame said simply with a nod of his head. Saya rolled her eyes and said to him, "By the records, humans have the tendency to clear up a mountain in less than a month's time. Since I am the owner of these mountains, it is my duty to protect it while it is trusted under my care. I like people to follow my rules when they're in my land so as to minimize the damage that my mountain could sustain."

Saya returned her gaze to Itachi and finds him still keeping his eyes on her. Smiling to him, she pushed a button on her rather modern pen and a light shined through the end of her pen-like torchlight. "May I?"She asked Itachi politely, and he gave a nod of approval before she started by touching his eyelids, holding them up when she shined the light into his eyes.

"You're an **Aniridia**," said the girl seconds after she examined his second eye, more to herself than to Itachi. "Your irises are apparently nonexistent, and therefore your eyes appear to be two large pupils. That is rare in people these days, but don't be bothered about that. All Aniridias can see as well as any other humans with normal eyes…"

Her fingers started to glide around his cheekbone, admiring the elegant arch of his cheekbone and his strong jaws. Saya whispered in a trance as she stared at his eyes, "They're very beautiful…"

Her soft hand lingered around his face far too longer than he would have preferred, and he glanced at her hand, her eyes following his and found her staring at her own hand.

Realizing her mistake, Saya quickly withdraw her hand from his face. "Pardon me…" she apologized, "I haven't seen such beautiful eyes before…"

Kisame let out a light chuckle from behind. "Fallen for him haven't ya, girl? Most people find him irresistible enough to be a willing spy on his behalf…"

Saya rolled her eyes. "That's 'Saya-hime' for you, Hoshigaki-san, not just a common little 'girl'."

Kisame arched one of his eyebrows and missed Itachi exhaling softly, tired of all the arguments and giving out a little warning for him to keep quiet. Kisame continued obliviously. "Well, why not? You're a girl aren't cha?"

For a moment, Saya felt as if she's becoming a kindergarten teacher the longer she stays in this room with the blue-skinned shinobi. Letting out a sigh, Saya ignored her instinct to turn around and face the shinobi and continued to examine Itachi. "I _am_ physically, but not all mentally. I find it rather irritating when people called me that. Or, unless you stop calling me that, I could very well accidentally slip fish gills into your belly any day from now through your meals. Now, be quiet, I'm busy."

All is well throughout the examination, that is, until she started to auscultate his organs.

"You bleed a lot, Itachi-san" Saya said to him; her eyes caught his in a look of shock, as if she had never seen anything like him before.

"It is expected as a shinobi, Saya-hime" said Itachi with a nod of his head.

Saya shook her head lightly in disapproval. "No," she stated, pushing one spot on his body and another spot with her fingers as she read her way through her fingers. "Your internals…" she started softly. "They bleed a lot…They could even be bleeding right now…"

When she finished palpating his pulse point on his jugular vein, Saya kept his head in place by placing both of her hands on the side of his head, looking straight into his eyes and said, "You're ill aren't you?"

Itachi didn't move and answered simply. "It's recent."

"No, it's not," Saya said knowingly, still staring into his eyes. "You have them a long time ago. They're congenital, and you didn't seek any treatment to make them better either. Am I right?"

Itachi stared back at her and said coldly, "Why would you ask me if you already have the answers?"

There was a pause between the two of them. There seemed to be a staring contest between them, their faces so close together that they were almost millimeters apart. Itachi could even smell her; a sweet lily-like scent with a hint of herbs on her. It was a refreshing scent for him.

"I like you, Itachi-san," she said, surprising Kisame as he never expected her to confess this quickly. "Comparing you with that noisy oaf over there, I think I like you better, especially when you're quiet, but I don't like it if you don't tell me what I need to know so that I can help you, so tell me, Itachi-san. What is wrong with you?"

The Uchiha merely kept quiet and stared ahead, his black eyes boring into hers with an intensity of a soul hunter. The fact that the Uchiha is actually surprised with her bravado compels him into admiring her. It is extremely rare for people to dare stare into his eyes for such a long time, even if they do not know about the Uchiha's eyes. His stare is known to be deep, sharp, cold and calculating, and yet this girl stares back into his eyes steadily, as if she did not know what he could do with his eyes. If he so wishes to use Tsukuyomi on her, then she would be damned.

And she's only 13 years old at that…

Saya broke their gaze with a smile, jotting down notes and facts on papers. "Never mind then if you won't tell me," she said, not looking at him as she passed his shirt back to him. "I'll just develop tons of medicine for you to take it until your illness goes away. Even if you keep it silent from others, when it comes to me, you won't be able to hide anything at all, Uchiha Itachi-san." Turning around to observe him, Saya grinned widely at him and said confidently, "I'll make sure of that."

**Glossary  
**Daimyo-Japanese Feudal Lord. Kisame is known as Daimyo Killer.  
Aniridia -A congenital condition characterized by an extremely underdeveloped iris which appears absent on superficial examination


	3. Recollection 2 - The Shiratoe Twins

**Recollection 2:**

**The Shiratoe Twins**

The sky is blue as the wind slowly brought a cool breeze over the mountains, bringing about mists and little clouds over the Shiratoe residence. The Shiratoe royal residence is a humongous place, known to be richly decorated with gold and silver and gems all over the place with spells and protective seals. Apart from that, there is a large botanical garden at the back of the Shiratoe Residence, serving as Saya's garden and the gardener's garden, as they both grew herbs and vegetables for their daily needs. Saya, as the main apothecarian for their family, will harvest and grow the herbs needed for her patients and future use and dries and stores them in air tight seal bottles. Patients who came would often bring mountains of gold for them, as they are superb in their skills to heal people from their sickness.

As Saya brews a concoction of herbs in her working room, Itachi slides the door off its hinges roughly and loudly, earning a jump from the healer.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," Saya said without looking at him, concentrating on stirring her concoction. "I hope you have a good night sleep last night? However so, I do appreciate it a lot if you would leave my shoji doors alive and intact every day."

"Shiratoe," Itachi said coldly, his eyes boring into her back as she worked in her medicine room, ignoring the Sharingan user and continuing her work. Turning around, she left her concoction to brew under a low fire and searched for her mortar, pounding some unidentified roots into fine powders.

"I will not repeat again, Shiratoe-hime," Itachi said again, his tone cold and carrying a certain degree of threat with it.

Smiling, Saya said softly and lifted her head to look at him. "Yes, Uchiha-san?" Her head cocked to one side, appearing pleased with the honorific title. "What can I do to help you?"

Itachi gave her a look that showed he is evidently not pleased. "What happened to my partner?" he said coldly, his red eyes appear glaring and annoyed.

"Good weather, by the way," Saya chirped cheerfully, pay no attention to the Uchiha's question with such bravado that Itachi had had to mask his surprise. "I've been waiting for such weather for days – perfect temperature and sunlight for drying my herbs. Don't you think so, Uchiha-san?"

Looking up at him, Saya feigned a look of innocence and raised both of her eyebrows in an amused way. She appears seemingly unaffected with his cold temper. "It seems that you're unable to wake him up, aren't you?" Saya paused for a dramatic effect. When Itachi's Sharingan started to spin and his glare escalated into another level, Saya chuckled – giggle even, and answered with a smile. "Rest assured. I merely put him to a little nap, that's all. I bet he sleeps like a baby, no?"

Itachi, however, didn't stop glaring. "Wake him up." He said in a cold tone.

Walking towards one of the many shelves in her workroom, Saya fetched a particular jar with difficulty for her short height and returned to her table, taking out a few dried winter frogs and starting to dismember them, extracting the dried fats surrounding its abdomen with skilled expertise. "And why, do you reckon, should I do whatever it is that you requests?" she said nonchalantly, continuing her work without looking up at him.

"I'll set fire to this whole mountain if you keep deny my commands," said Itachi in a threatening tone, his sharingan ready to cast a genjutsu on her when she looked back up into his eyes.

Her fingers stopped moving, dropping what she is doing on the worktable. Lifting her head up slowly, Saya gave him a smile which looked strangely cold and seductive for her age. "I'm not yours to begin with," she said in a low tone, eyes glinting darkly. "So why should I obey you, O-great Uchiha-sama?"

They had a staring competition for quite a while before Itachi decided that it is useless on her. Saya smiled in victory, but when the Sharingan user walked wordlessly towards one of her shelves, she began to get worry.

With the advantage of his height, Itachi reached to the highest shelves, which he presumes was to store valuable and priceless herbs and roots. Taking one down, he almost smiled when he saw the expensive and rare Ling Zhi, most probably hundreds of years old by the worried and anxious looks he received from the apothecary princess. Raising it up high, he slammed it down onto the floor, breaking the jar into thousands of pieces.

Saya, on the other hand, was petrified.

One by one, Itachi picked up the numerous jars lined up neatly on the top shelves and smashed them on the floor, uncaring of the contents and relishes in Saya's horrified screams after the 4th jar broke, revealing its content as bird nest.

It is when he was about to smash the 5th jar of red roots that appears to be rare ginsengs did Saya came forth to stop him, saving the ginsengs by holding it to her chest tightly.

"He's noisy," Saya exclaimed irritably, finally confessing to her reasons. "That's why he's better off snoozing through the night than bothering me with endless annoyance! You can rest assure that he's not dead and just snored like a pig into the night!"

"Oh really?" came a familiar mocking voice from the door. Saya can almost picture the smirk on the shark-man's face and felt her blood boiled in hatred.

Standing up as if lightning have struck her back, Saya stuttered upon the sight of Kisame grinning from ear to ear with his Samehada leaning on his shoulder, "What- How- I've put up a strong dose-"

Amused, Kisame let out a great bark of laughter and walked in, making himself comfortable in her workroom and said in plain words, "Sadly, my body is immune to most poisons, and that includes sleeping concoctions. I'm not entirely human, remember?"

When Saya was left with nothing but blinking and stared up ahead in revelation, Kisame let out another bark, holding onto his stomach in vain. Gathering what was left of her pride; Saya drew in a deep calming breath and held her head up high, unwilling to look at either Akatsuki member and said, "I'll be sure to remember that next time."

"Ouch!" said a loud voice from outside the door. Everyone's head snapped to the direction of the sound, but it was Saya who pushed aside Itachi and Kisame and walked out of the door first.

Itach and Kisame both went out of the door and greeted themselves with the sight of two children crouching on their heels by the side of the door. Clearly eavesdropping but failed at the attempt when one of the children held his finger in his hands, picking out a small piece of wood from the old frayed wooden doorframe that had pricked his finger.

"Mi- Miharu-kun…" stuttered one of the children who had their backs on them. "A-are you alright?"

That was when both Akatsuki members practically 'saw' the smile in Saya's words. "Yoite?" she said, surprised at their presence outside her workroom.

As if struck by lightning, the boy called Yoite stood up straight and turned around in a split second. His large marine blue eyes started innocently, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ne- Nee-sama!" he stuttered, red blooming across his fair face as he shyly regards his pretty elder sister.

The other boy stood up as well. With eyes as green as the forest, the boy exclaiming cheerfully at the sight of Saya, "Saya Nee-sama!"

Kisame pursed his lips in annoyance. "And who are these little identical brats?"

Frowning in displeasure, Saya glared at him from the side of her eyes and defended the boys, "They're not brats, you great big dumbo!" Walking towards the boys, Saya crouched down and said arrogantly, "They're my little twin brothers, and you're just jealous you're not their brother."

"Good morning, Nee-sama!" said the boy with the forest green eyes, kissing Saya's left cheek after he greeted her.

"M-morning, Nee-sama…!" the blue-eyed boy stuttered a greeting before kissing on Saya's right cheek, flushing shyly afterwards. Being the quiet one, Yoite is the one who is more prone to sickness, and Saya had always had to take care of her youngest twin brother seeing as she is the eldest, going as far as to not sleep for days just so that she could take care of him while he sleeps his fevers away. For this, Yoite is terribly guilty about it, and is shy when Saya is around, often hiding behind Miharu's back when Saya is present.

Hugging them tightly, Saya said softly to them, "Good morning, my darling brothers."

Standing up, Saya gestured towards her brothers and introduced them to the Akatsuki members. "Yoite and Miharu. They're both my little blood brothers. And those are, my little brothers," Saya said while hunkering down a little towards the twins, "On the left is big brother Itachi. On the right is Uncle Kisame. Say hello to them."

Previously paying full attention at Saya, the twins turned their heads at the same time towards the Akatsuki members. Giving them a bow, they both said in unison, "Hello, Itachi Onii-sama (Itachi almost raised his eyebrow at the honorifics, but caught himself in time), Uncle Kisame (Kisame nearly slapped his forehead at the sound of 'uncle', which made him felt old)!"

As quickly as that happens, Yoite darted behind Miharu and hid his face on Miharu's back, his ears red with embarrassment as Saya smiled at the sight of her younger twin brother's antics.

While Kisame mouthed, "Kinda cute, heh?" to Itachi, Saya continued, one hand over Miharu's head. "Don't even think about touching them while you have any ill intent towards them..."

When Yoite lifted up his head slightly and whispered in Miharu's ears, Miharu gave him a nod and pulled slightly on Saya's robes to get her attention.

Bending down again, Saya came face to face with Miharu and said in a light tone, "Hai?"

"Nee-sama!" Miharu began his voice loud and merry. "Yoite says he would like Nee-sama to cook him some red ginseng chicken soup!"

Raising both of her eyebrows, Saya smiled up at Yoite and faced him. "Yoite, is that true?"

Yoite lifted his head from Miharu's back and smiled shyly, nodding his head in answer.

"Well then, come along. Both of you can play with big brother Itachi over there and Uncle Kisame. Stay out of the kitchen until I say so, alright? When it's done I'll just ring the bell."

"Okay, Nee-sama!" Miharu chirped back happily.

Hearing no reply from her younger twin brother, Saya called, "Yoite? Is that alright with you?"

As if wanting to inch away from the crowd by hiding behind Miharu's back, Yoite shyly answered, blush still intact, "O-okay, Saya nee-sama…"

Saya smiled widely at Yoite's shy behavior. Saya particularly loves her twin brothers. Yoite is so shy that his blush would flare up whenever she's around or when she is paying attention to him, while Miharu acts as a middle man for both of them, talking when Yoite is too shy to talk to his sister.

Just then, Itachi decided to drop the last jar in his hand. His mind kept replaying the strange smile playing on her lips. He didn't like it, and she could certainly use some help in deflating her enormous ego and pride.

The sound of the breaking of jar surprised everyone. When Saya turned around, her eyes widened in horror at the revelation of yet another jar of priceless herb destroyed, a small crooked smirk on Itachi's lips. Trembling in silent fury, Saya's words faltered as she surveyed the amount of damage he had done to her workroom. Putting the price aside, the total of smashed up jars are, in her opinion, something that cannot be replaced, as they cannot be brought anywhere else apart from her own mountain. "Why you-"

"Breaking my orders is not something you should do, Saya-hime. Bear in mind."

"You- you-!"

Breathing deeply, Saya held her breath for a moment and set her eyes on Itachi's red glaring Sharingan. Exclaiming loudly, Saya unleashes an unexpected gale wind upon Itachi, who stood closest to her and received the utmost pressure of the wind, sending him flying straight to a tree. Flipping over in mid-air, Itachi landed with his feet on the tree and holding on to a kunai he had fished out in the nick of time, lodging itself deep into the wood of a large old tree.

Saya pointed a finger at him and jabbed the air. "That'll teach you NOT to order me around, Itachi-**KUN**!"

With an annoyed huff, Saya turned back in a flurry of hair and robes and trudged off angrily, exclaiming her annoyance at the lost of her jarred herbs.

With a light smirk, Itachi wiped off blood from a few scratches he had gotten from her gale wind attack and glared at her back, no doubt wishing to dismember the princess. He didn't felt any chakra, nor did he saw her using any forces. All she did was screaming and that's all it took for the wind to charge at him at full speed, while shinobi had to summon them with a great amount of chakra. He remembered reading some of her description in her files, and saw one particular word that he had marked as unnecessary.

It wrote "Capable of bending nature to her wills."

It seemed that he had taken her too lightly. He didn't know– didn't expect that such a weak princess would possess such an enormous power over nature. Weak, but powerful. Naïve, but clever. Pretty, but dumb. Sweet with her brothers, but terrible with strangers.

He scoffed. _Interesting_, he thought to himself.

"Are- are you alright, Itachi-Onii-Sama?" a trembling little voice said from underneath the tree.

Looking down, he found himself staring into a miniature version of Saya, who looked up at him curiously with large innocent marine blue eyes while having both of his little hands wrapped up tightly together over his chest, holding a large wooden flat box that looked a lot like shoji board. With that face, he would have been mistaken as a little girl if he had longer hair.

_Cute_, Itachi mused.

Detaching himself, Itachi leaped off the tree and landed lightly on the ground. Replacing his kunai in his shinobi boots, Itachi peered at Yoite through his lashes coldly. "…Yoite…was it?"

"Y-yes…" Yoite stuttered a reply, glancing to and fro from his foot and Itachi's eyes. "P-pleased to meet you, Itach-Onii-sama.

"Itachi-Onii-sama!" Miharu shouted, jogging towards Yoite and Itachi and panted when he arrives with both of his hands on his knees. "Come play shoji with us! We're bored, and we rarely have visitors due to Saya-nee-sama's overprotective nature to the mountains and us!"

_Damn_, Itachi cursed inwardly. While Yoite reminded him of a miniature version of the minx, Shiratoe Saya, every inch of Miharu reminded him vividly of the little brother he had left behind in Konoha, Sasuke, and the sole survivor of the large scale Uchiha massacre. Miharu is loud and slightly obnoxious, but polite and caring. It shows that they indeed are the princess's brothers, as they have such different and unique personalities despite the bad almost overshadow the good ones.

Itachi silently reminded himself that this is not the time to be reminiscing the past. Everything has past the point of no return, and all he can do is move forward and focusing on his plan for the village and for his brother.

Nodding his head and hearing them scream happily, both boys pulls the S-Ranked Shinobi towards the wooden hut and had him play shoji with them. Throughout the afternoon, Itachi is accompanied by Kisame, while the blue-shark man occasionally take over Itachi's place and plays with them, losing terribly against Yoite when it comes to Shoji. He almost cusses at the boy, but when he saw just how large and innocent Yoite's eyes is, he shuts himself up, unable to bear the thought that the boy would be hearing cussing words from him in a way and stays away from him. In a way, Kisame loves kids, and someone as cute as Yoite staying away from him out of fear would be downright badluck…

Around 9 in the evening, Saya emerged from her room with an old carved cord instrument in her arm. Shutting the shoji door silently, the princess tiptoed silently and descended upon the short flight of stairs.

"It's late," a sudden cold tone rang in the silent night, surprising Saya into jumping slightly and uttered a small squeak. "Where do you think you're going, Saya-hime?"

Turning around, Saya came face to face with Uchiha Itachi, his dark eyes gazing intently into hers.

That very thought struck Saya.

"Your red eyes – Sharingan was it? Usually you would turn them on 24/7, except when I examined you on your first day here. Why would you suddenly decides to deactivate it?"

Itachi continued to stare at her steadily, while she tried to fight back with her increasing lethargy taking over her.

Finally, she gave up when her eyes started to mist over and yawned.

"Fine, fine," she said, holding one hand up at his face. "I know you won't answer mine when I haven't answered yours." Walking away from him, Saya found herself staring into the sudden red glaring eyes of the Sharingan.

Blocking her way, Itachi voiced once again. "It's late. You should be in your room at this hour."

"My parents are both dead and cold in their graves," snapped Saya angrily, annoyed at his constant annoyance. "You're definitely not going to be my new parents, Uchiha Itachi. It's either you buzz off somewhere else or just try and follow me." Walking off once again, Saya continued, "If you, however, decided to choose the latter, be sure to keep your signature silence up then."

Brushing Itachi away, Saya walks away from Itachi and heads up to the back of the residence, wherein there is another marvelous building built up at the back and an equally marvelous garden of chrysanthemum and lilies around, the scent of both flowers mixes up and creating a wonderful perfume.

After a while, Itachi decided to safeguard Saya and walks alongside with her in a steady pace. Saya broke the silence and said to him.

"You surprised me today, Uchiha-san," she said, hoisting up her instrument as it slipped from her arms, appearing slightly perturbed with its weight weighing down on her after a while of walking. It was initially a very light instrument. But she had someone carve and install some gold metals and marks the instrument as hers, and it became heavy because of it. There is even a red auspicious ornament of mystic knot carved in jade that she had secured around the head of the instrument, and it looked elegant in her hands.

After a long pregnant pause, Itachi replied. "On what account?"

Smiling, Saya gave Itachi a sideway glance, and finding his eyes looking at hers, Saya tore her eyes away and looked straight on ahead. "Yoite is a very quiet and reserved child. He is extremely shy with people, even around me and Miharu. But despite that – as – his siblings, do reserve the role as being his sole familiar. He never got close to strangers enough to let them play his favorite shoji board with him."

Itachi stopped walking, to which Saya followed after a short distance. Turning around, Saya said in a quiet voice, "Today, however, he allowed you to play with him. That is quite an achievement."

Itachi continued to stare at her passively, while she smiles at him widely and sincerely, happy at her brother's attempt at making friends even if that particular friend is an S-ranked shinobi criminal.

To say that she wasn't pretty, it would be a lie. Even a cold man like Uchiha Itachi knew when and where to appreciate real beauty – underneath the weak glow of the crescent moon, Saya looked every bit a princess of her ground – just like the legendary story of princess Kaguya the bamboo princess. Beautiful and weak, Saya already starts to bloom at such a young age. Her back stood straight with her hair cascading down behind her back. She has yet to develop a body figure, and has already developed that seductive smile. What a minx she'll be in the future…

Just as he is taking her in with his red sharingan eyes, Saya, too, is admiring him. He is a very beautiful man with equally beautiful eyes. Every inch of him – his dark hair, his pale skin, his lithe arms and legs, his lips – they're so very beautiful – perfect, even. For a moment, Saya felt jealousy surged through her. He didn't have to make an effort to make himself beautiful, while she is just too busy handling her family's heritage and mountains to even behave like girls of her age except to decorate her long dark hair with flowers and some hair pins. She felt tied down with the lack of freedom, b y her family, by the mountains now belonged to her. She closes her eyes at the thought.

However so, she loves what she has been given. She loves the mountains. She loves her duty and her medicine. She loves healing and making expensive salves and ointments. She loves growing herbs and she loves everything about her family that ties her down to her current position. She won't abandon them for anything in the world. Not for perfumes, not for beauty, not for the town or anything modern. She loves being traditional, and she loves it here.

Opening her eyes, she finds that Itachi has deactivated his sharingan again. Smiling, Saya said to him, "It's a start, Uchiha. You're blending into my family."

Turning around, she continued forward to her destination, smiling when moments later she felt Itachi walking by her side, as if guarding her from any possible shinobi invasions that wanted her on their side.

Arriving in front of the building with long wooden houses and bamboo screens., Itachi finds himself going back to the Edo era, where people sleeps behind bamboo screens and another screen to keep out outsiders and let in cool air. The area is slightly misted with mists, and it is cool. He had even begun to feel cold from the mountain's mists. Flaring up his chakra, he kept himself nice and warm.

Sitting in a row by the side wooden rails, boys and girls aged between 5 - 10 gathered and watching the night, waiting patiently. When they spotted Saya walking towards them with an unidentified man, they immediately started to chatter excitedly and kept their small curious eyes fixated upon him.

"Good evening, children," Saya said, gesturing to Itachi that he can make himself comfortable by sitting anywhere he wants. He merely remained silent and stood by her side, watching her intently like a hawk. Saya sighed and sat on a stool in the middle of the vast empty ground.

"Good evening, Saya-hime!" All of them chorused together, their voices lowered to a light whisper.

Leaning back a little, Saya whispered to Itachi, "The children go to bed at 9-9:30 sharp after one song. I visit them every night here. This instrument can calm both the children and the mountain's spirit. It's a family thing."

As per usual, Itachi kept silent.

"Everyone, this is Itachi-Onii-Sama. He will be staying with us from now on, and he will be the one to protect us apart from Gin. Alright?"

Everyone nodded quietly, and continues to chatter excitedly at how good looking Itachi is.

Turning her attention to the children, Saya asked in a low voice, "After one song, and everyone will go to their respective bedrooms. Is that alright?"

Everyone nodded eagerly in unison. Smiling, Saya crossed her legs and placed the instrument delicately in her lap. Striking a cord, the beautiful music that Saya plays fills the silent night while Itachi watches with amazement.

Hana mau anata no sora ni[The flowers dance in your sky]

Inochi yo ibuite yasuragi no iro ni[Oh life, breath into the color of peace]

Subete o ageru yo…[I'll give you everything...]

Nakanaide futari no toki ga hajimaru[Please don't cry, our time is starting]

Itachi began to notice that the body ache from his strenuous activities as a shinobi began to ease up a little. In fact, his body suddenly felt light, and he no longer had that constant rhythmic pounding from his head. At first, he thought that it was the song that made him felt so – hypnotizing abilities, maybe. But when he observes quietly with his Sharingan, he notices something else.

The mountain is overflowing with strange, healing green chakra. It came out in small glowing spheres, almost like the soft lights of fireflies in the evening of summer time. It was something that he had never encountered before in his life and journeys as a missing nin. In fact – somehow, deep in his heart – he acknowledges that the mountain is alive in some ways, and indeed responded to Saya's song and calms every inhabitant currently living within it, healing them if they are injured. Maybe this is the very myth and legend that everyone is talking about.

La_i… Obienaide[La_i...Don't be daunted]

Yasashiku watashi o yonde[Call upon me tenderly]

La_i… Deaeta kiseki[La_i... It's a miracle that we were able to meet]

Ai wa… kono sekai ni michite yuku[Love is... filling this world]

Habataku futari no hoshi ni[I'll flap my wings on our planet]

Yururi to someteku utsukushii iro ni[In a beautiful color slowly dyeing onto me]

Nan de mo dekiru yo…[I can do anything]

Hajimari wa owari no naka ni mebaeru[The beginning sprouts within the ending]

Kaze ni takusu inori[Entrusting prayers to the wind]

Towa no omoi kagayaku[My eternal thoughts shine]

Zuutto zuutto soba ni iru yo[I'll forever, forever be by your side]

La_i… Konna ni kirei[La_i...so beautiful]

Futari no mabushii sekai[Our dazzling world]

La_i… Egao misete[La_i...show me your smile]

Yasashiku kami o nadete[Stroke my hair tenderly]

La_i… Furueru kajitsu[Lai_i...the fruit trembles]

Ai wa… ima futari ni tokete yuku[Love is...dissolving in us now]

Saya, to inochi nosete kaze ga mau[Place life with Saya and the wind dances]


	4. Recollection 3 - Herbs Hunting

**Hello everyone! This the new chapter! There is some very lemon smut in here, and I hope everyone would like it. My gosh, I've gone horny... hahha! Itachi's too hot. Have to let him get off sometimes by making love to someone. Poor Itachi... **

**Alright then! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recollection 3**

**Herbs Hunting**

That night, Itachi had a dream. It has been a while since he had a dream, and he could consider it a wonderful dream. In his dream, he saw Saya, the little princess, now all grown up and matured. She is a beautiful one, he muses to himself as he admires the beautiful Saya in a sea blue silk Chinese traditional dress, standing tall and regal and beautiful. Her hair is half donned up in chrysanthemum flowers, and there are a few gold chrysanthemum flower hairpins on her hair. She looks beautiful in this way, like a bride, except for the fact that she's not donned up in red clothes.

Then suddenly, she sheds her sea blue silk dress and reveals another layer underneath it. It was an embroidered silk red dress, with a silk obi that is tied behind her back in a neat ribbon and trailed behind her back softly. Now she looks like a bride; a bride born especially for him.

She approaches him closely, and he extended one hand out to her. She extended hers and allows him to hold her hand, all the while smiling beautifully at him without the fear that he is a renowned shinobi that is capable of killing a person in less than a second time.

"Itachi," she calls out his name sweetly, her voice clear and sparkling like a tingling wind chime, which is music to his ear. "I love you, Itachi," she said to him, moving closer to him.

"I love you too, Saya-hime. My hime," Itachi said, before pulling her closer to him by her slim waist and kisses her passionately, his tongue delving into her sweet hot mouth and he moans at her taste and her body pressed up to her. He could feel her firm breast pressing into his chest, and he loves her scent. So sweet, and She held onto him for dear life as she returns his kiss in equal passion, and in return, he slowly lifts her up and sits her at a table that appears out of nowhere.

"I am going to make love to you now, my Saya," Itachi said to her, pulling down her underwear and lifting up her skirt. "I am going to fuck you so hard you forget your name but mine. I am going to fuck you so that your virginity is mine, and that you bleed for me and shout my name as I fuck away your virginity. Your body is mine, as I am yours, and I am going to be inside you forever and forever and forever, and we are going to fuck forever." He gently moves her legs apart and slides himself in between while he undresses himself and loosen his pants. He wanted some of her clothes to remain on her, and only slides down her silk dress on the shoulder part and reveals her fair beautiful pair of breasts, which, to him, is perfectly sized and big enough for him to salivate at the sight of them.

"Please, Itachi-sama," Saya pleaded at him with her eyelids half closed. "I want you inside me. It hurts that you're not inside. My insides feel so empty. Please, fill me up and take my virginity as hard as you want to. Rape me, force me, and never stop even if I ask you to. Please, as gently and as hard as you could, make love and rape me and come inside me, make me pregnant with a child of yours. I want one, and I want to be one with you forever. I want to feel you inside me forever, moving and moving and moving and… ah, Itachi-sama, you're fucking me without my permission! You're raping me! Ah!"

Without warning, Itachi slides himself into her hot core, and started to pound into her so hard that she screams his name. He did not care that he is making her bleed and punctures her virgin hole with his penis, and that the initial thrust is painful. At first, she pants in pain, whispering for him to stop and go slow, but he did not do as she requested. He rapes her, going fast and going in a pace he wanted.

"Itachi… ah… no… ah… no… yes… yes… Itachi… ahh… ahn… there… there… don't stop! No… stop! Itachi! I'm coming! Ahhhhhh…" Saya moans and blushes as Itachi looks at her while he slides himself in and out of her bleeding virgin hole in a fast pace, creating a wonderful friction that had her grab his hair and rubs his soft balls, not stopping even while she climaxes for the very first time and clenches hard on his member. He loves the feel of her wet virgin pussy, mixed with her virgin blood that drips onto the table and he likes it even more when he slides himself in and out of her tight vagina and making her climax again and again while her tight muscles clenches on him. In return, Itachi touches Saya's wet cunt and rubbed her gently and softly, thrusting his hips and his member into her tight hole harder and deeper when she moans out at the wonderful feeling his fingers is doing to her insides. They sweat, and they make love for hours, Itachi's hips moving none stop in and out of her, sliding his penis inside her and filling her tight virgin cunt, not stopping for once even after they climaxed again and again and again, as if wanting to make love for hour's ends and forever.

He has a long penis, and with that, he pounded himself into her and repeatedly fucked her in all angles on the table, filling her with his hot cum as he came inside her repeatedly, raping her even long after she screams for him to stop their sex her as he came inside her repeatedly, his member vibrates as he spills his seed into her uterus, trying his best to make her pregnant with his seed. However much he tries to reign in his seed in her uterus, her uterus quickly became full and some spills out of her, while she ejaculated all over the table, making the table and the floor wet with her fluids.

"Itachi…" Saya panted, her body rocked with the intensity of Itachi fucking her. "I- I can't anymore… it feels… as if… I am pregnant… with your child… too much… this is too much… too much semen inside me… Itachi… stop… please… you're still inside me… you're moving… no… please… no more… stop moving… please… I can't anymore… please… stop the sex… stop this rape… please… stop raping me…" Saya calls his name and pleaded with him to stop.

"I want you to get pregnant, my Saya! I'm fucking you, can you feel me inside you? I'm fucking raping you! " Itachi said to her, panting while he fucked her hard and fast and rough. Slowly, his cum started to stop coming out of her pussy, and instead, he learns to reign in his semen and spills it deep into her uterus, his cock getting hard when Saya screams and moans when he came inside her and marvels at the slightly round tummy that has begun to grow in her from all the semen that he had spilled into her, making her uterus round and full with his fluids. He touches them gently and lovingly, running his hand all over her growing stomach. "You are pregnant now, with all my semen inside you, and I still want to be inside you. Your stomach is growing with my semen inside you, and soon you will be pregnant. We'll make love forever, my Saya. You've said earlier that I could rape you, and this is what you want."

"Alright…" Saya suddenly agrees, her hips moving in sync with Itachi, creating another level of passion and wonderful sex that had her scream his name in bliss as she came again and again. "Itachi. I want your baby inside me. I want you inside me…! Your semen, your penis, your everything! Please…! Ah… I… Ah… I want to give birth to your babies! Fuck me hard! And fast! Forever fuck me please! Please! Make me pregnant! Fill me up with your seed and make my stomach big with your baby! Make me pregnant with your child! Fuck me!" Saya pleaded, crying when Itachi stops for a while. Not wanting the wonderful feeling to leave him, Itachi started to pound into her so hard that his balls slapped her ass in a wonderful sexy sound as she rocked hard with him and screams his name…angrily?

"ITACHI-KUN! WAKE UP!" Saya shouted from outside his room, jolting him awake from his supposedly wonderful and weird dream. Banging his bamboo paper door, Saya shouted and said angrily, "My Kami! Just how long are you going to sleep there? I've been calling you from out here for eons!"

Judging by just how hot he feels his face is, he knew that he is blushing from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toe. How could he have that kind of wet dream, and it's been eons since he had any desire to sleep with someone, much less a beautiful little girl…?

Did he just think that Saya is beautiful? Why, she's so young, Itachi muses to himself, pondering the weird thought. How could he have a wet dream with someone so young?! This is only an act of a psycho pedophile! Why the hell would he let himself have such a dream?

Sliding the door open, he is greeted by a seething Saya, who holds a basket in both of her hands and wearing another flowing gown. This time, she wears an all white Chinese gown with several golden Chrysanthemums sewn on the hem of her gown with an outer coat that has stitches of gold Sakura flowers. Her hair is donned up in a bun and there is the exact same golden chrysanthemum hair pin that he had seen in his dream earlier of him having sex with the adult version of Saya. He covered his blushing face and pretended to stifle a yawn.

"What is the matter, Hime?" Itachi asked, obviously irritated at her blatant way of waking him up from what he would presume is a nice dream. It has been quite a while since he had a wet dream to make himself more comfortable. "It's still very early."

Huffing, the princess crosses her hand and dropped the large deep basket in front of him. "I thought that I've told you yesterday that you are to accompany me to the mountains so that I could pick up something for us to eat? I also wanted to find some useful herbs, since I'm supposed to start your treatment."

"Kisame?" Itachi started, but Saya beats him to it and told him blatantly in an arrogant and annoyed tone, "That stupid thing is still sleeping. I've tried to wake him up, but he won't budge even after water is poured over him."

Sighing, Itachi went back in and fetched his outer woolen coat that Saya had given to both Kisame and Itachi. "You should consider hot oil next time. Fry some of his parts and make it our breakfast."

"He'll kill me for that, and you knew it. Why would you ask me to do stupid things since it'll make me the victim of Kisame's wrath?" Saya said angrily, watching as Itachi picked up the basket and trudged along with her towards the mountain path that leads deep within the mountains, where herbs and food source is abundant.

"I won't let him kill you, Hime," Itachi said to her. "You're still useful to the Akatsuki."

Itachi noted that there are some glass bottles inside the basket with a wooden cork. With the basket in his hand, he held it in a way that the bottles don't not clink together and make sounds in the quiet forest.

They came through the forest into an amazing field full of blooming golden chrysanthemum flowers. The scent of the flowers mixed into the cold night air and it felt good to take a deep breath. Saya smiles from Itachi's antics, and said to him, "You should take a few more deep breaths here. It does a lot of good for someone as sick as you do."

Picking up a bottle, Saya started to collect dew water that had saturated itself on the chrysanthemum, carefully dripping the precious dew water into the bottle and moves on to the next one.

"Help me collect some dew water, would you?" Saya started, breaking the silence between them. "I will teach you how to collect it, and once all of it is full, we will go and collect some other things in the forest until the basket is full.

He watches intently as Saya carefully drips the dew water one by one into the bottle, and follows suit when he took up the bottle in the basket and begun dripping dew water into the bottle, imitating Saya's technique and learning quickly how to prevent other dews on the flower from wasting.

Once all of the bottles are full, Saya picks up the basket and moves into the forest. There were various sorts of fruits that he had never seen before, and they smell so fragrant that he begun to salivate at the scent. Jumping up, Saya manages to pick one fruit that is round and has a rough brown skin. Peeling it open with her knife that she has brought with her for some herb picking, she reveals the edible fruit that has a peach-like texture inside and she offers Itachi the fruits and ate some for herself.

"Try it. You'll love it. It's a fruit that the mountain specially grew for me. You wouldn't find it anywhere else in the world."

Accepting it, Itachi slowly ate the fruit and savors the sweet delightable taste that lingers in his tongue. And it is so very fragrant and sweet that he had to close his eyes to further savor the wonderful taste in his mouth. It tasted a little bit like honey, lily flower and at the same time, it tasted like nothing he has ever tasted before. A whole new sensation of taste.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Say asks Itachi while eating one slice of the fruit. "My brothers love them as well. In fact, everyone loves them. There are several of these fruit trees here. Help me pick them would you? I'll pick it up from the ground."

Strange to say, Itachi willingly obliges Saya. It couldn't have been the peach-like fruit that he has just eaten. He has begun to obey her since before he ate the fruit. He sums it to himself that he obeys her simply because there is no harm and that he wanted to go back to his room faster.

Jumping up to the trees, Itachi begun to pick the fruit and dropped it to the ground, where then Saya would pick it up and put them in the baskets that they have just brought. He picks only the brownest ones, as they are an indicator that they are ripe enough for picking.

Shortly afterwards, Saya brought Itachi to another clearing, where there are a vast amount of vegetables and some herbs that Saya quickly harvested and put into the basket. Trudging home with baskets full of vegetables and fruits, Saya happily went home with Itachi behind her. She begun to hum a dango song, and Itachi listens intently to her while she half skip and half walks back home.

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango[The mischievous roasted dumpling, the gentle bean jam dumpling]

sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango[The moon viewing dumpling is a bit of a dreamer]

osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango[The sesame dumpling always looks prim, the quadruplet spitted dumplings]

minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku[Put all of them together to make a family of one hundred]

akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de[The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness]

toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru[The old dumpling narrows his eyes]

*nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo[*The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring]

machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo[They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star]

usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama[The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky]

ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete[It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up]

*repeat

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku[The big dumpling family]

"We have lots of food, Itachi-dono!" Saya chirped happily after finish singing, smiling widely at the sight of full baskets that they are bringing home. "Yoite and Miharu-kun would be so happy with the fruits! They love them so much!"

Itachi helps with the basket carrying, as to him, it is light and does not trouble him to be carrying two full baskets inlaid with fruits and all sorts of other edible food source. Saya had thanked him for helping her, and promises to make lots of food for him later on.

"I'm going to make some dango with some red bean paste inside. You'll like them. I am known to be good at doing that."

"Dango!?" Itachi said loudly. He was not acting like himself these days. He tends to speak louder, gets surprised easily, and smiles. He smiles! Especially at Saya's little brother, Yoite. My Gods above, Itachi muses to himself. That boy is so cute! And so damn smart! He plays so well at Shoji that there's nothing left for him to teach the little boy.

"Dango? What's with dango? You like dango, Itachi-dono?" Saya asks, curious that someone so dangerous would like something so innocent and sweet. When Itachi did not reply her but instead remains silent, Saya smiles and said to him, "Then I'll make lots and lots of them then. You'll be the one to finish them later!"

They soon arrive at the marvelous manor-like house that is Saya's residence. Saya directed Itachi to the kitchen and with a ribbon that ties up the sleeves of her robes up, she begun to find ingredients to make dango. Itachi sat at a corner and watches as she works, guarding her while watching her at the same time.

"Do you have any siblings, Itachi-dono?" Saya asks suddenly out of the blue, jolting Itachi awake from his reverie of staring at her. In truth, he is grateful for her to break the awkward silence. Normally, he would have preferred to stay silent all the time, and it did not bother him the slightest if he did not talk for the whole day. But now that he is here, he would try his best to find excuses to talk to anyone. Seeing Saya's little brothers, especially Yoite, reminds him of the happy times that Sasuke would follow him all over the place as a toddler. He admits to himself that he misses those happy days.

"Siblings?" Itachi repeated the words, immediately remembering his little brother, Sasuke. "I do have one. Sasuke. He's rather young, and very spoilt, just like Miharu, and a little bit like Yoite."

He felt a strange burden lifted from his heart and his shoulder. He no longer feels plagued by his thoughts of Sasuke, and he feels light. For once, he felt that he could talk anything and everything to this particular princess, and it soothes him that he would be able to sleep well for once.

"Sasuke, huh?" the princess said, throwing the dangos into the sweet soup that she has prepared earlier with brown sugar and honey and some ginger. Soon, the sweet smell of the dango soup fills the kitchen.

"Saya-nee-sama!" Miharu calls out to her sister from outside the kitchen. Surprised by the sound, Saya stepped aside from the pot and looked out.

"Miharu-kun?" Saya calls, her eyes wide at the sight of her brothers.

"Saya-nee-sama!" Miharu and Yoite came running into the kitchen, hugging their sister's thigh and smiling widely at her. "We smelled something delicious, so we came in! Can we have something to eat, Saya-nee-sama!?"

Patting her brothers head, Saya smiles widely at them and motions for them to sit at the dining table, where Itachi is beckoned into lifting them up to the chairs that is made especially for their height. He obliges willingly, and lifted both Yoite and Miharu easily up onto the chairs and he sat on one of the normal ones while they giggle at how fun it was to be lifted by Itachi.

In the large kitchen, there is another set of dining table. Saya and her brothers love their food hot, so they would occasionally have their meals and desserts and snacks in the kitchen. The table has a few chairs around them, and its simple design makes the kitchen a rather homey place than any part of the manor.

A while later, Saya came bearing a tray with five plates in them and lots of dango on the plates with a smiling face. Her brothers cheered happily at the sight of the colorful dango, and digs into them after they have said their prayers.

"Itadakimasu!" both brothers said happily.

"Itadakimas," Itachi said quietly, quickly digging into the dango, his spirits lifted after eating the dango, which reminds him of the dango at Konohagakure. The colorful dangos looks so delicious, and the red bean paste came oozing out from the dango when he bits them in his mouth. Sweet and hot, the taste just nice, he couldn't be any happier than now.

"Hey, hey hey!" Kisame said in a sing song kind of tone. "I smelt something nice! Do I have one as well?" Kisame asks for a bowl and sits down on the table beside Itachi.

"Here you go, hot red bean paste dango! Hope you'll love them!" Saya said happily, happy that everyone is having their time.

"My Gods above," Kisame said after eating the dangos. "This is so good! Okawari (another bowl!)"

"There's plenty!" Saya said, taking away Itachi's almost finish bowl. "I'll refill it for you, Itachi-dono. You can thank me later!"

"Saya-nee-sama!" both twins calls in unison. "Okawari!"

"Okawari ne?" Saya muses to herself, laughing at the expression of her younger brothers. After refilling both Itachi and Kisame's bowls, Saya headed towards her brothers and takes their empty bowls from them, refilling them full with dangos and handed it back to them.

"Eat them slowly, alright?" Saya said to her brothers, patting their heads and smiles at them sweetly.

"Alright, Nee-sama!"

Going around the table, Saya sits beside Itachi and begun her first bowl of dango. She loves dango herself, and often made it to her siblings and the other children at the back residence.

"I used to make these dangos for everyone as an afternoon snacks. Sometimes we have pau, red bean soup, eight treasure porridge and some other sweet desserts as snacks. Dinner would be lovely with all the ingredients you've help me get, Itachi-dono," Saya said happily, drinking some dango soup now and then and munching on the delicious colorful dango.

"Thank you," Itachi said to Saya, surprising even Kisame since Itachi is not one to say his thanks around. "For the dango. It's my favorite."

Eyes going wide, Saya said loudly, "Is it?! Oh, well, you'd get them everyday here. My siblings love dango a lot, and I myself love them as well. I'll make a different flavor tomorrow. So don't you get worry of getting bored from this red bean flavor. I'll just mix some red bean flavor inside and everyone would eat them in a surprise way."


	5. Recollection 4 - Dango and Dinner

**Recollection 4:**

**Dango and Dinner**

A while later, the caretaker of the Shiratoe residence came in with a trolley, alongside with Gin the giant silvery white wolf. At the sight of the man and Gin, Saya stood up quickly and went to the stove area, where there are two big pots of dangos waiting to be served.

"Hime-sama!" the caretaker said out loud. "I'm so sorry to barge in while you are having your meals. Please, do have them. I can wait!"

"Nonsense, Ojii-san," Saya said to the caretaker, already trying to take the pot off the stove. "We are all a family and we are supposed to have them together. If the table is not large enough, then we shall have them at the same time. Alright?"

"You are so kind, Hime-sama," the caretaker said softly, his eyes going soft at the sight of the princess trying to heave the pot to the trolley. When the caretaker went up ahead to help her, Itachi brushes past him and helps the princess first.

Using all her strength, Saya tries to lift the heavy big pot off the stove, but to no avail. At last, when she tries for the last time, Itachi came from behind her and helps her on lifting the pot to the trolley, where Gin is there waiting and ready to pull the trolley to give the dangos to the other children with the caretaker.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun," Saya thanks Itachi with a smile, grateful that someone helps her, since her small stature does not help much in the kitchen, especially with a heavy pot like that.

"I'll be heading towards the back residence then, hime-sama," Gin said, and with a bow of respect, Gin left with the caretaker, and they pushed the trolley slowly to the back residence, where the other children is waiting for the dangos.

Saya finishes her dangos first, and after the first bowl, she washes the dishes and quickly resumes her kitchen chores of preparing for dinner, smiling occasionally at her brothers reaching for another bowl of dangos.

"Don't eat too much dangos, Yoite, Miharu," Saya said to her brothers. "You wouldn't be able to take in dinner later."

"Okay, Saya-nee-sama!" both brothers answers in sync with each other.

Soon, the pungent smell of herbal sound permits the air. Saya boils a big pot of soup and another big pot of rice for the rest of the residence living in the mountains. Gin came trotting in with the caretaker, the empty pot being presented to the princess.

"They said thank you, and that the princess's dango is delicious!" the caretaker said happily, finishing washing the big pot and set it aside to dry.

"Is it?" Saya said, looking at the caretaker and Gin. "You haven't have any dangos yet have you, Ojii-san? Gin as well. You may have it at the table there with my brothers. Watch them so that they don't eat too much, in case they couldn't take in dinner later."

"Alright, hime-sama!" the caretaker said, bowing in respect to the princess. "Come on, Gin-dono. Let's have some dango!"

"Yum! Dango here I come!" Gin answers the caretaker, surprising both Itachi and Kisame.

"That brute can talk?" Kisame broke the ice first, which causes Saya to turn around sharply.

"Of course he can talk!" Saya said to Kisame, almost in a snapping tone. "He's a highly magical being, and powerful as well. Of course he could talk!"

"This is just too much!" Kisame said to himself, choosing to not think too much and resuming gulping down his dango and talking another bowl.

Gin uses his many tails as a toothpick and poke at the dango, levitating his tails enough so that the dango would go into its open mouth. Happy that the dango is delicious, the nine-tailed silver wolf glows brightly and gave a howl of delight.

"Hime-sama!" Gin howled. "This is too good! So good! Yummy! Ahooooooo~!"

The young princess laughs happily along with the rest of the people eating at the table. Yoite loves Gin, and he strokes Gin's fur gently and softly while the wolf eats its dango, gulping down like Kisame does.

It was then Itachi muses to himself. If the princess and her brothers could win the Akatsuki members like this, then what would dinner be? Must be superb, seeing as the princess is cooking several dishes at once at the large wide stove. She had tied a white apron in front of her dress, and is moving to and fro with veggies and food in her hands, pouring ingredients into the big pot and big wok, frying things and watching the soup all at once.

It was a while later that Saya closes the fire to the big pot of soup and calls Gin to help her. Without moving from its seat at the table, Gin extended its long tails and lifted the pot of soup easily to the other dining table.

"Thank you, Gin," Saya said her thanks to the silver wolf, and continues to chop veggies to prepare for another dish for the big family.

"Your welcome, hime-sama. You really are a superb chef. Everything smells so delicious here."

That night, everyone have their dinner together. Everyone ate to their fill and repeatedly said the princess's dish is so delicious that they couldn't help but to have another second helping. Saya fetched some juice and desserts with Gin and shares it with everyone, including the children at the back residence. Saya gave Kisame a bottle of her herbal wine, and he drank it with relish, saying that it was the best wine he had ever had in his life.

It was then Saya stopped laughing. Her eyes focus directly at the path road that leads to the Shiratoe residence. Gin stood up as well from its meal, while Itachi and Kisame sensed that someone is coming.

There was a ringing sound that permits the air. It sounded like warning, and it sounded so near that it seems to be coming from Saya herself.

Lifting her outer coat, Saya reveals to them a silver short sword. From the hilt of the sword and the scabbard, everything of the weapon is in pure silver.

"This is Shiruba Gekkou (Silver Moonbeam), my family heirloom. It is extremely sensitive to poisons. It can even sense poison and evil intentions in the air and let out a ringing sound as a warning instead of turning black like most silvers did when encountered poisons. I kept it by my side most of the time, as it acts as a talisman and protects me and my brothers," Saya explains, taking it out and putting it in front of her. Its silver shone so white against the moon that it looked like white silver. Truly, it is a special and valuable weapon.

Soon came a group of people playing strange music and displaying a plate high up in the air with the name 'Matoba' and the symbol of an eye in the middle. It was an eerie sight to behold, along with the strange eerie music surrounding the group. Gin stepped in front of them protectively, flaring its tails around and setting up a barrier to prevent them from crossing over their paths.

They carried with them a carriage, and out came the young head of the Matoba clan, who have long hair and bearing an eye patch of sort on one of his eyes. He is handsome for his age, but frail and skinny, as if he had not slept well and eat well.

"Saya-hime," the head said to her, bowing low to her in respect. "I have come to visit you, my beautiful little fiancée."

"You do know well to not visit me after nightfall, Matoba Seiji," Saya spat at his way, blocked and protected by Gin's barrier and its tails.

"My, my," the head muses, smiling to himself. "Is this the way to regard your beloved fiancé? I am, after all, the one who is going to have you as his wife, and you are going to stand beside me and take care of the children we are going to have in the future. Oh, imagine how beautiful they would be with your face and my face…"

"I am not going to have any children with you, Matoba Seiji!" Saya barked angrily, defending her status and beckoning him to go away.

Itachi felt someone tugging his sleeves. Looking down, he finds the large eyes belonging to Miharu and Yoite staring at him from below. Cuteness overload, Itachi said to himself.

"He is Matoba Seiji," Miharu said to Itachi, who listens intently to what the little boy says. "He is engaged to Saya-nee-sama, but he forces her to do it, because he has the power to destroy this mountain should we rejects his marriage proposal. You see, he wants this mountain for himself. It's overflowing with power and abundant source of food and valuable medicine herbs. He's selfish, that one."

"I will have you as my wife and woman in bed, Saya-hime. When you have come of age, I will come for you, and you shall be mine forever!" Seiji said to her, and departed with his group of family members, leaving the mountain.

Dinner continues on, but the air is tense with Saya seething in anger. Even her brothers could not calm her down. Finishing her dinner, she orders everyone to clean the tables up and finishing the leftover dishes. With that, she trudges towards the forest with her billowing silk dress trailing behind her.

"Saya!" Itachi calls, worried for once for the little princess. She is so young, and that she ventures alone into the forest could bring her harm as well. He decided to follow her when Miharu again tugged at his sleeves.

"Saya-nee-sama must be going to the lake again," Miharu said sadly, his eyes glitters with unshed tears. "She is always angry when that bad man came. Please watch over her. Last time she fainted in the waters and nearly died!"

"Died!?" Itachi repeated the word, imagining the little princess's bloated body floating up at the lake, with fish munching on her dead decayed body. He came here with a mission to protect the princess, so it means that she cannot die under his watch. Fearing for the worst, Itachi rushes after her into the forest, searching for her everywhere but dare not call out to her in case something in the forest would go after the princess.

Everyone watches as Itachi rushes into the forest in a breeze to go after the princess. They smile and giggle happily at the sight of someone who grew protective of the young little princess.

"Saya-nee-sama never gets sick or faint!" Miharu said loudly, giggling with Yoite. "We are protected by the mountain's spirit. We would never die, or age until we are old. We would only grow and be young and strong here. This is what destiny had given to us, the Shiratoes, and the people that we wed. We can only die if someone murders us or if we ventures outside without the protective powers of the mountain."

"Itachi-Nii-sama loves Saya-nee-sama in a way, nee~?" Miharu said to Yoite, who replies him with another, "Nee~?"

She trudged through the forest, confident and sure of her ways through the green mazes. It was her mountain, her territory, her secret places. She knew them like the back of her hand. She loved them as if they were the only family she had left. She protected them like she protect the children in the nursery.

_That bastard,_ she thought about Matoba Seiji. He had came as he wishes and go as he wishes, and he hates the guts of that man. Only loving someone who has beauty and not for whom they are. Bastard.

There was a light thundering noise far ahead of her; a waterfall with miraculous healing components. But that was not where her destination is. Her destination is a far secluded area with sparkling water that one could see through at the bottom of the water.

It was her paradise, her secret lake; away from all the hard work, away from the blood and away from all headache and heartache. It previously belonged to her grandmother, which she uses as a place to silently grieve for the death of her grandfather. She was a strong woman, a gentle yet sometimes cold and uncaring in the face of her clans. She is strong, but she is still a human, and human sometimes needed a release from all the pent up stress and pain.

She stopped walking when she felt a familiar spot and feeling, arriving at the place she most wanted to be right at this moment. The lake appears as a large piece of mirror, reflecting the clear blue sky and sunlight in a peculiar way in the morning and becomes a sea of stars when night falls. It was as cool as a rainforest, with all the ferns and mosses retaining water droplets from the little waterfall. The trees did all the shadings, and through the leaves and branches, sunlight shined through it and a few light beams from the sun colored the bottom of the lake green with moss and algae. At night, the lake becomes sparkling clear with the lights of the moon and the stars, and there are a few glowing stones and mushrooms that lights up the place. It was a beautiful place, and she loves it earnestly. The surface of the water is littered with red and pink flower petals, confetti from the trees above that provided a shade.

Getting out from her embroidered slippers and taking off her clothes, Saya trudged into the water carefully with only her white under dress, ignoring her dress when it becomes wet and heavy. Both of her arms are held high and far away from her body, her long sleeves trailing down from her arms and into the water. She looks up at the trees that form a shade for the lake; the starlight that penetrated from the spaces between leaves and branches looked very much like diamonds in the sky, its light dancing on her face and cools down her clammy cheeks.

She liked to get wet here, and while she's at it, she would release her stress by singing, as no one would be able to hear her in such a faraway place.

As Itachi flitted from tree to tree, he finally found a figure in the water, raising her hands and playing with the water droplets that dripped onto her face when she raises her hand high enough into the air. It was then she begun to sing, and Itachi hears the most beautiful note for a young girl of her age.

Haru wo matsu hana no you ni,[I was shivering in the wind]

kaze no naka furueteita,[Like a flower awaiting spring]

mou sukoshi chikaku ni kite,[Come a little bit closer]

inochi ni furetai (koteiya)[I want to feel alive]

Her hands swayed along with the song, and she spins in the water, her long hair following behind her like a dark blue river of silk.

Kami-sama ga inai kuni no sora no nai,[The birds lament in anticipation that]

sougen ni wa

kaeritai, kaerenai to nageku[They want to return, But can't return to a land]

toritachi no shirabe[With no heaven nor god]

Then she raised her hands as if to raise something from the water. Surprisingly, it did.

Light streams of water followed her lead, and whenever she waved her hand, the water followed, forming long thin snake-like water slithering in the air.

Like a water dragon.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. No one alive he knew in history is able to bend water like she did just now. But the water just obeys her like it did.

A water whisperer, Itachi said to himself silently, watching as the little young beauty dances in the water.

_[tee iyama isaya]_

_itoshii hito to yorisotte ikiteyukitai[I want to go on living close to my dear one]_

_(tee yama isaya)_

_itsumo inotteiru no wa, anata no koto bakari[I'm always praying, only for your sake]_

_namida wo uta ni kaete,[Change my tears into songs]_

_amaku kanaderu yo serenato suzu no ne,[And play sweet serenade bells]_

_natsu no arika sagashite,[Search for summer's whereabouts]_

_koyoi saigo no hoshi ga terasu[Because the last star will shine tonight]_

_michi o yukou, futari de![Let's walk that road together!]_

Her wet robes did nothing to weight her down. In fact, in its translucent form, she looks all the more alluring despite her young age, and for a moment, Itachi couldn't wait for her to grow older sooner. She is already a beauty at this age, what more would she be if she were to grow again? And that voice, he muses to himself. So beautiful, and so alluring…

_taiyou ga kakurete kara tamashii wa kogoeteita[After the sun hid, our souls froze and]_

_shinjinai, shinjitai to[Not believing, but wanting to]_

_ai wo samayotta futari[The two of us, Were roaming around love]_

_[tee iyama isaya]_

_itoshii anata to[Staying in your arms, my love]_

_yorisotte ikiteyuketara[If I could go on like this]_

_(tee iyama isaya)_

_itsuka sabishii daichi ni[One day, To the lonely lands]_

_hikari wo yobimodoshite[I'll be able to call back light]_

_[itai samee itomee kiye aai naai_

_eye hi e ama samalita eyei (isomele kiye) maa iya de]_

_inochi no tabiji wo yuku,[Going on the journey of our lives]_

_kanaderu hibiki wa serenato suzu no ne[Serenade bells are echoing]_

_natsu no kage wo kasanete[Heading up into the shadows of summer]_

_itsuka tooi shizukana sora e [We'll one day reach the quiet heavens]_

Saya continues to dance in the water, her hand swaying in the air and in the water, occasionally bringing streams of water dragon up from the water into the sky, bringing a light shower and freshens the air with water droplets. Her hair trails behind her in a never ending river of dark blue silk, and she is beautiful.

_todoku yo namida wo uta ni kaete[Please change my tears into songs]_

_yumeji ni kanaderu serenato suzu no ne[Playing serenade bells on our path of dreams]_

_natsu no arika sagashite[We'll one day search for summer's whereabouts]_

_itsuka tooi saigo no machi e[On that last faraway path]_

_hane o yasume[Rest your feathers now and]_

_futari de nemurou[Let's fall asleep together]_

_[salamitai somee iyome kie ya haa]_

It was getting late, the only light was the light given off by the sliver of the perfect white moon that hung suspended in the black night sky, a reminder to those in this dilapidated and rotting town that they could only gaze upon the surface of perfection, but would never attain it. Perfection didn't exist in this far away and forgotten corner of the world, the only thing that existed here was the need to survive another day by any means possible. _Any_ means possible, even the unthinkable was acceptable here. But not on this mountain.

In this mountain, everything is perfect, and everyone is happy with the life they've attained here. They are beautiful, intelligent, and perfect. The only thing is that they could not go into combat, for there is no one there to teach them. The mountain spirit love them, and they would never give it up for anything in the world. Not for any freedom out there, not for all the gold in the world. Here they will stay, and here they will die.

A splash of water broke the surface of the mirror-like lake, followed by Saya throwing her hair back, a string of water following her hair, breaking Itachi's reverie. Saya gasped loudly, appearing to have been under the water for quite a while till her breath run out.

"Would you prefer to stand there all night," Saya said suddenly, her eyes staring straight at Itachi's spot right up at the tree. "-or you'd much prefer to sit by this rock and talk to me?"

To say Itachi is surprised would be an understatement. Itachi was never surprised with anything in the world. He had armed himself with skills to surprise the enemy instead of be surprised. But now, he is thoroughly surprised by Saya's ability to see through his camouflage in the trees.

"If you're wondering how I know your hiding place in the trees," Saya started, not caring that Itachi is still there, watching her every move. "The trees told me. I'm connected to this mountain in a deeper way than any of you might know."

Releasing him from his jutsu, Itachi jumps down from the trees and walk towards the river bank, squatting down and continue to watch Saya as she plays with the water and untangles her forever long hair in the water.

"Most people would have run away with a blushing face, but I suppose you are just the special one amongst all the people here."

"Most people label me as a weird being," she said with a smile, letting herself float and just look at the stars while still half submerged in water. It was a very tranquil moment for her. Her midnight blue hair shimmers in the pale light of the moon, as it floats on the water while she continues to untangle her hair and washes it. It was the most soothing time for her. and she enjoys the moment very much. "But I know myself better than those people. They just didn't care."

"You're not weird," Itachi said softly. So soft that if one is swimming and splashing, one cannot be able to distinguish what the Sharingan user said.

Saya – however soft Itachi's voice is – heard what he is saying and smiles to herself. "So, you know me better than those people?"

Itachi did not manage to say anything afterwards. Saya dives down and stays under water for a long while, closing her eyes and hugging her legs to her body, loving the feel of being suspended in the water. The water spirits loves her, and obeys her every command just so that she is happy again. They have sensed her anger, and had washes away it long before she starts to sing a song for them. They love her every being, including her voice and her very being, but loves her enough to let her go back home instead of allowing her to stay here for a long while. They understood that she has a family back home, and had come here to visit them from time to time or when she is angry.

For loving her so much, the water spirits gave her the ability to breath underwater, bringing her around in the underwater world and lets her see things that no humans have ever seen and allows her to play in the water for as long as possible. It was an ability that no one else knew she has, and she is grateful for the water spirits, as it allows her to gain precious pearls and seafood that her brothers loves.

It was quite a while after she sank that Itachi begun to get worry. Normally, he would just close his eyes and leave things as it is, but she was someone that the Akatsuki and the whole of Ninja Nation treasures, and if she were to die, his plans would go to ruins. Akatsuki would never hand him the mission to hunt the Nine Tails again afterwards.

Heaving one sigh, Itachi dived into the water and searched for the girl. As he had expected, she had somehow fainted while floating in the water and sank into it. Pulling her to him, he placed his mouth over hers and gave her oxygen.

Moments later, her body jerked back to life and opened her eyes, appearing shocked by the presence of Itachi. She screamed and released a large bubble of air, covering her mouth with her hands moments later when she realized her mistake. Frowning a little, Itachi gave her a look of disapproval and begun to swim upwards with her in his arms.

Upon coming up to the surface, Saya coughs loudly to expel the water that had entered her lungs. Climbing on all fours, Saya rests her body on the grassy surface, and heaves a deep sigh.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Saya chided Itachi, her body lying beside Itachi's.

Sighing and heaving, Itachi asks her, panting while doing so, "Doing what?"

"Kissing me! Are you out of your mind?! What gives you the privilege to do that!?"

"I didn't know you breathe underwater."

"Well, I guess I didn't need to tell you that this mountain belongs to me and therefore I will not and could never die in this land so long as I do not hurt it! Duh!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. _Duh? Coming from a barely-of-age head clan?_

"Then you should have told me so earlier," Itachi said, now drenched in water and appears completely wet. His hair sticks to his face and he had to swipe all of his hair backwards to avoid it from irritating his face and eyes. Doing so made him look younger, and it brought awe to Saya's eyes.

"You're a good looking one, in case you didn't know…" Saya told him, admiring his handsome features.

It was the first time someone had so daringly compliments him, and it came from someone equally beautiful as well despite her young age. For a moment, Itachi is at a loss of words.

"It's so easy to make you speechless…" Saya said, standing up and heading towards the place where she had dropped her robes and her embroidered shoes. Itachi beats her to it however, by helping her into her robe and tying the ribbons at the front for her.

"Thank you," Saya said with a small blush on her face, feeling suddenly shy that Itachi would help her tie the ribbons for her. For Saya, it was an intimate act, and she couldn't help but to blush deeper.

"I often help my mother into wearing this, so I know how. As a Shinobi, we are expected to know a lot of things…"

"But you people don't know anything about emotions and things like that, do you, Itachi-kun?"

Caught off guard at the question, Itachi kept silent.

"I supposed so," Itachi finally answers after a long pause, helping Saya into her embroidered shoes. Her feet were so small and delicate that he felt he could kiss them and feel the skin on her feet.

And as suddenly as that thought came, he brushes them off.

"We must go back now. It's late," Itachi said, extending one hand for her to hold onto while she struggles a bit with the slippery rocks.

"That song you sung earlier…" Itachi started on their road back home. "What is its name?"

"Oh, you heard me?" Saya said, her blush flaring up again when Itachi brought the topic of her singing in the forest up. She did not know that he had heard her sing. "It was named as Serenato. I love it. It was made by someone to me, so I sing it to the mountains and sometimes, the children."

"I see…"

"That reminds me, I must sing the children to sleep again tonight. Would you accompany me?"

"I have nothing else better to do…"


	6. 3 Years Later

**3 Years Later**

In a blink of an eye, Saya hime and her brothers grew up. Yoite and Miharu became much better looking, but still retain their cuteness overload, as Itachi would love to call their antics. Yoite is no longer the shy little boy. In fact, he interacts with many people that came to their mountains to seek recuperation and medicine from Saya. Miharu still retains his usual cheerfulness and sometimes, being naughty and creating small troubles for Saya.

Saya blossoms into the beautiful young lady that Itachi had seen in his dreams several years ago when he first came to this mountain. Akatsuki had not contacted them all these while, as if lying in wait of whatever event that is going to happen in the Shinobi world. Every member is in hiding, and everyone is quiet. Itachi has been leading a solitary life in the mountains with Saya's siblings and the other children, whom he thought some shinobi techniques and jutsu to protect themselves and Saya when there is danger.

Matoba Seiji had not come to the mountains since. There was a rumor that he had died, and the marriage proposal is canceled since Matoba Seiji had no other siblings or family members to take over his family. They dispersed, looking for a life elsewhere far away from the mountains and the Shiratoes. And so, they lived happily ever after.

Until one day…

"Saya-chan!" Kisame called around the forest, looking for the princess everywhere. "Saya-chan!? Where are you? Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours!"

"It's not hours, Kisame-Ojii-san!" Saya said suddenly from behind the shark shinobi, who turns around fast enough that Saya had to dodge to avoid being hit with his Samehada. "I've only been gone for an hour for herbs hunting! And watch where you turn, Kisame-Ojii-san! You almost hit me with your Samehada!"

"Well, well, well," Kisame started. "If it isn't the little princess who loves to play hide-and-seek! I've finally found you! Oi! Over here! I've found the princess!"

Kisame shouted to the group of people looking for the princess in the vast forest. They happily came and some even skidded and fall on the muddy floors. It was raining season, and they have been worried sick for the princess when she had been gone for herbs hunting for a while and not return back to the main house.

"Hime-sama!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Hime-me-sama! You're alright!"

"Hime-sama, we're worried sick!"

Saya, now 16, wears a turquoise colored Chinese dress that flows down to the floor, only slightly heightened so that her silk embroidered shoes could be seen. Her hair, now longer than her knees, are tied up in a plaited bun neatly around the back of her head, pinned with pink diamond studded lotus styled hairpins that had trailing diamonds dangling from the hairpin and a red colored peony flower at the bottom of her hair bun. To sum it all up, she has grown into the beauty that Itachi had make love to in his dreams years ago.

Carrying a basket full of fruits and veggies and herbs, Saya trudged towards them with Itachi, who walks behind her with two baskets in both of his hands. Those baskets are full to the brim, and he carried them with ease.

"Itachi-Onii-sama!" both twins came scrambling forward, happy at the sight of the shinobi.

"We're safe, it's just that we've gone to the waterfall and have a relaxing time there," Saya said to everyone, smiling gracefully and putting a peaceful feeling in everyone's heart.

"I'll help you with that then!" Gin came trotting forward, lifting the basket with ease from Itachi and Saya with its tail and held it high up in the air.

"Thanks, Gin!" Saya said to the silver wolf. The mountain's pure spiritual energy had stopped Itachi's and Kisame's aging process, and they remain as youthful as they were 3 years ago. Not to mention that all their scars have disappeared after Saya orders them to take a bath at a medicinal waterfall that smells pungently of lily flowers. And there are lily flowers floating nearby as well! It is a beautiful place, and Itachi likes to go there to watch the sceneries.

"Come now, everyone! Let's go back to the main house and have some dango that I've prepared earlier! Gin! Take my brothers to the house and watch them so that they don't steal those dangos!"

"Yes, Hime-sama!" Gin said to the princess, carrying three of the full baskets inlaid with veggies and fruits and trotted back home happily.

Turning around, Saya calls up to Itachi, "Come on, Itachi! Let's go and have some dangos!"

Itachi marvels at the young princess, who grows up beautiful like a blooming lotus. Her visage has faired up a lot, and there are two light blushes that color her cheek in a healthy pink. Her lips are pouty, ready to be kissed and her breasts are two huge orbs that her clothes could barely contain. Her body is an hourglass figure that just begged Itachi to ravish her. He never forgets the dream, and he hopes that he'll be able to do that to her. Just imagining her stomach be filled full with his semen until it is round with his juice makes him salivate with want.

"Itachi?" Saya calls again, curious that the shinobi merely stares at her and not moving from the spot. "Itachi? Are you alright?"

Her large eyes a beautiful blue that looks exactly like Yoite's eyes. She had made him feel as if he is apart of the family, while Kisame watches over them protectively like another uncle in the family. For three years, they are happy, but he knew the time for the fight between his brother is coming nearer, and he knew, the time for him to die is coming soon.

"I have something to discuss with you, my hime. Would you be free for me at night in your room, Saya?" Itachi said to her, asking for her permission to enter her room at night.

With a surprised look, Saya nods her head in agreement, the ornament in her hair dangles beautifully, sending lights all over the place when the sun hits the precious gem. She looks like a deity, a goddess of sort in the forest. A goddess of Lotus. Guardian of the forest. A priestess. A princess. She looks so beautiful that it hurts to even think about the thought of leaving her.

"Alright then, Itachi," Saya said to him. "Please, don't frown. It doesn't look good on you."

With that, Saya went over to him and uses two of her fingers to rub the spot between his brow, soothing out the frown there. Having her so close and having her scent enveloping his senses of smell, it was too much for him to handle.

In a smooth movement, Itachi pulls Saya over to him by the hand that soothes his frown and wrapped his arm around her waist. Saya was surprised for over a fraction of time before she even registers that Itachi is already kissing her passionately, his mouth moving side to side and angling his head so as to better kiss and taste her.

Saya couldn't do much and only manages a weak display of reject before Itachi overpowers her and pulls her tighter against her by her head.

"Mmh!" Saya mouthed against Itachi's mouth, who took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and kisses her senseless.

Feeling her knees going weak, Itachi broke off the kiss and lifted Saya up into a princess styled cradle.

"Itachi…" Saya mumbles weakly, not having any energy after having such an adrenaline rush going to and fro her body.

"Don't speak, Saya," Itachi told her, walking steadily with her in his arms as she rest against the crook of his neck. "I have wanted you since you are 13. I have a dream, and in that dream, I raped you, and you love it so much you ask me to rape you again and again until your stomach is round and full of my semen. I wanted to be inside you, but I waited, because you are so young. Now that you've come of age, I wanted to be inside you. And I wanted to be with you forever. If I may have the pleasure of having you…?"

Saya gave no words to reply him, only too surprised that he would have such thoughts to take her virginity. Rape her? Surely it would be nice if she is not a virgin, but if he rapes her when she is a virgin, surely it would hurt a lot…? And she loves it, he said. Dreams are meant to come true after some time, and he still remembers it in a vivid way after 3 years of having it. It was no common dream. He is meant to be with her. And that she is also meant to be with him, more so carrying a stomach full of his semen.

Pregnant with his seed, she muses to herself. Surely that would be a nice thing to be made love to again and again. And they have said that climax is a wonderful thing to encounter with someone you love. Itachi is a strong man, he would surely make love to me ten times in a night every night if I so wishes for him to do it. And I will be pregnant sooner than anyone would have thought if he kept on it that way.

No! Saya thought to herself, having some perverted thoughts that Itachi is making love to her in a very fast rhythm, making her scream in pleasure and begging him to stop and go faster and stop raping her because her stomach is getting bigger with all the semen he had spilled inside her. I should take some herbal remedy to stop me from getting pregnant with a child. Getting pregnant with semen fluids should be okay, as it will come out after some time. So many semen, meaning a lot of sex should be going on…?

"I promise I will love you forever if you choose to have me, Saya-hime. I have been wanting you for so long… so long… I have waited for so long… I want to rape you right now…"

"No…" Saya said to him. "Don't do it here… please… wait for the night to come, and I shall be yours…"

"Truly, Saya-hime?" Itachi asks her, not believing his ears that she would be his.

"I would like to experience what you have done to me in your dreams… Itachi…" Saya said shyly, avoiding his eyes and choose to hide her face in the crook of his neck. Being raped by Itachi… it would not be a bad idea…

"Then I shall come for you tonight… Saya-hime… Be prepared, for I will make love to you for hours end and you shall not rest until I have fully satisfied the both of us…"


	7. Dream Come True

**5 – Dream Come True**

It was late into the night when Itachi walks out of his room, going towards Saya's room just nearby. He knew she is waiting for him to come for her body and her soul, and she is prepared. Sliding the door to her room open, he found her sitting in the middle of the room, and she stood up when she saw him.

"Itachi-sama," Saya said, her flowing gown of red made her look like the bride that Itachi had dream of three years ago. "You came…"

"For you, my dearest one," Itachi said to her, closing the door behind him with a seductive way and gazes at her with total adoration. He looks at her up and down, and there is that same hairstyle of chrysanthemum on her head.

"Did you know that I've dreamt of you in this exact same way three years ago?"

"What?"

"I've dreamt of you, in this way, and I take you as mine, body and soul. I rape you again and again and again until your stomach is round and full with all my semen inside you."

"How could it be?"

"I don't know. All I know is that now, I want you… and I want to be inside you…"

With that, Itach lounges towards her, but she evades him by moving sideways. Again, he lounges for her, but she ran, and Itachi caught the back of her cloth and tears it away from her, revealing her white under dress.

"Don't run from me, Saya!" Itachi said to her, running after her and caught her left arm, swinging her into his embrace, pulling her closer to him by her slim waist and kisses her in such a passionate way that she melted. His tongue delving deep into her open hot mouth, loving her protests and her moans while he himself moans at the taste of her mouth, so sweet and taste so much like lilies and honey. She held onto him for dear life as she returns his kiss in equal passion, and in return, he lifts her up and sits her at the study table, removing every other thing on the table with a swipe of his hand.

He pulls her underwear down roughly and lifts up her skirt, ignoring her hands that tries to stop his hand from pulling her underwear. Moving her legs apart, Itachi slides himself in between her now open legs and loosens his pants, revealing his large penis that is hard and erected for her. As in his dreams, he left some of her clothes on her, and roughly pulls apart her front dress and reveals her breasts. Her large big milky breast, so beautiful and perfect. And her smooth shoulder, he muses to himself. He leans down and bits down on her shoulder, hearing her scream in pain.

"I am going to make love to you now, my Saya," Itachi said to her, his hand going to his penis and guiding it to her entry, rubbing it by the sides. "I am going to fuck you so hard you forget your name but mine. I am going to fuck you so that your virginity is mine, and that you bleed for me and shout my name as I fuck away your virginity. Your body is mine, as I am yours, and I am going to be inside you forever and forever and forever, and we are going to fuck forever."

"Ahh… Ahn… Itachi-sama… no… don't lick… ah…." Saya moans as Itachi licks her breast. Taking his time to slowly make her high, Itachi bites a little on her nipple and relishes in the sound of her screaming a bit. Then he uses his tongue to slowly rotate the little pink nipple and sucks on her breast hard, all the while using his hand to give attention to the other breast.

"Itachi-sama!" Saya screamed, the breast that Itachi bites down had such an effect on her that she couldn't rein in her scream. With one hand, Itachi covers Saya's mouth and searches for a cloth to cover her mouth so that her screams would not be heard by others.

"Don't scream, Saya. Or else I will not make love to you and give you the orgasm you so wanted," Itachi said to Saya, who nodded her head earnestly.

Finally, Itachi spotted a nearby cloth that could be used as a bind to bind her mouth. Quickly, he circles the cloth and tied it around Saya's mouth, effectively silencing her moaning.

"Now you will only moan silently, not scream. If not, I will fuck you so hard and make you pregnant right now…" Itachi said darkly, smiling at her sweetly and continuing his ministration. He began to undress her, peeling off her dress layer by layer. He heard her squeak in defense when he delved his hand into her underwear, finding her wet with want and already starting to swing her hips towards the direction of his hand.

Such a sweet lover, Itachi muses to himself, lifting his hand and make sure that Saya saw he licks the finger that touches her most precious spot. Replacing the hand that had delved into her underwear, Itachi slides a finger into her core easily from all the wet lubricant she is secreting, and begun to move in and out of her. Saya cries out in ecstasy and tries to move her hips, but he prevented her from doing so by holding down her abdomen to the table, wanting her to suffer and yet wanting to please her at once.

He lightly pinched her cunt and hears her whimpers out a small squeak through the cloth that now binds her mouth. Smiling, he spreads out her legs wide and holds them down. Feeling shy all of a sudden to have Itachi staring at her most private part, Saya tries to clamp her legs together, closing them tightly and shaking her head to let him know that she does not want him to see her down there. But he merely smiles and, using his strength, he pried her legs apart and licks her inner thigh, feeling her squirm with want and moan in anticipation of him raping and taking her virginity. He kisses her soft pink pearl, licking and sucking and inserting his long tongue into her virgin core, hearing her scream through the cloth in ecstasy.

"Itachi… Itachi… ITACHI!" Saya screams through the cloth, her body writhing with want and lust as Itachi licks and pleasure her with his tongue. Using one of his fingers, he slipped his finger into her tight hole and moves in and out of her in a fast pace while he sucks on her cunt and pearl, licking at the slippery cream that came out of her. She screams again and again, and in a shudder, Itachi brought her to her very first climax, her fluids came out from her vagina and spills on top of the table.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! No more! Stop! No! Stop!" Saya screams for Itachi to stop moving his hand, as she feels wave after wave of torturous and pleasurable climax washes her over the cliff. She came, again and again as he moves his finger in and out of her. Adding another finger, he brought her to her second climax immediately and she screams out his name in bliss.

"ITACHI! AHH! AHH! AHN!" Saya screams through the cloth, relishing in the feeling that his fingers is moving deep within her, fucking her with his hand and making her ready for his penis penetration. He is going to insert his penis into her virgin core for the very first time of her life after she calms down from her climax, and his penis twitched in anticipation inside his pants.

"Ah…" Saya moans through the cloth, as she slowly came down from her initial climax. Carrying her, he brought her to the futon and Itachi sheds his clothes faster than lightning could strike and strokes his member a few times before he places it at her core and rubs his penis against her wet open and pink vagina, occasionally prodding at her entrance with the head of his penis.

He prods and prods and rubs her vagina with his penis, never entering and never exiting either, leaving Saya writing on the futon with want and lust after his huge penis.

"Can you feel me at your entrance, Saya-hime?" Itachi asks her, prodding her entrance further and heard her squeal with excitement as her hips repeatedly tries to scoot down so that he will penetrate her with his penis. "Can you feel me prodding your entrance, not entering, but it feels so pleasurable to you?"

Saya quickly nod her head, and screams loudly when Itachi finally penetrated her with a powerful thrust, breaking her hymen and making her bleed for the very first and last time as her virginity is stolen by him. She screams through the cloth, her fingers scratching his back and he rapes her in a way, going fast and going slow and going fast again and again, making her crazy and pant for him as her pain ebbs away and she screams with pleasure through the cloth.

While his hips rocked between her thigh and her legs are high up in the air, swinging with the rhythm of his thrusting, he removed the cloth that binds her mouth and hears a clear sound of her moaning his name.

"Itachi… ahh… ah… ahn… ah! Itachi! AH! You're raping me! Stop! No! Ah! NO!" Saya screams for him to stop, but he did not stop. He goes faster and faster and faster. Until one time, he ejaculates deep inside her uterus, the feeling of her climax and her screams echoes deep within their souls as Saya feels him vibrating inside her and his semen spilled deep within her, filling her insides with his semen.

"No! Don't ejaculate inside me! No! No! Itachi!"

"I am going to fill your stomach with my seed and make you pregnant, Saya!" Itachi's voice overpowers her scream, and he kisses her passionately, biting down slightly on her bottom lips and hearing her whimper with want as he continues to fuck her in a way that is hard and wild and gentle at the same time, the sound of his balls and his skin slapping her bottom a wonderful sound that hardens his penis and making him high. He knew, then and there, that this is not a dream, and he is indeed making love, fucking and raping all at the same time to the princess.

They make love for hours in many different positions. One time, Itachi heaved Saya up and hauled her over the desk face down, and penetrated her from behind, fucking her so hard and fast that the table vibrated with the intensity of their lovemaking. Saya's screams got stuck in her throat, and she could only manage a moan once in a while from the intensity of Itachi fucking her from behind. Again and again Itachi came inside her, filling her with his cum and not allowing one drop to spill out. He wanted his dreams to come true, and it shall come true with the slowly rounding tummy that is filled full with his semen.

After climaxing on the table, he again hauled Saya back to the futon and fucked her in a doggy style, forcing her head to submit to the floor while he fucked her hard and fast and climaxed three times inside her, her uterus filled to the brim and begun to grow large and round, as if she were pregnant with his child.

Finishing the doggy style, he lifted Saya up from the futon, his penis still inside her no longer virgin vagina, and rubbed her against him. He is so strong that he can even move his hips and his penis in and out of her while he is standing and holding her against him, while Saya screams again and again for him to stop spilling his seed inside her as her tummy grows rounder and rounder by the minute they make love. Not only did he continue to fuck and rape her and continue to spill his seed deep within her and make her pregnant, but he continues to grind himself against her, bringing her to her climax as her legs jerked against him.

It has been three hours, and still Itachi has not finished with Saya. Panting, Saya is thrown against the wall and there Itachi lifted her legs and fucked her there. Her stomach has grown to the size of a three months pregnant woman, and Itachi rubs her tummy lovingly.

"I love you, Saya-hime," Itachi said to her, his penis going in and out of her faster and faster. He shows no signs of tiredness, and relishes in hearing Saya calling his name and pleads for him to stop raping her. "I will not stop raping you until the sun has risen. We only started making love, and you are not yet pregnant with my child. I will rape you until your stomach is full of my semen, and you shall sleep and I shall rape you in your sleep."

"Itachi-sama… please… ah… ahh… ahn… ahn… AHN~! Ah! Yes! Ah! Ah! Itachi… Yes! Ahn! This is so good… I'm pregnant… pregnant with so much of your fluids inside me… pregnant… finally… I'm pregnant…" Saya moans, and Itachi continues to thrust his hips into her body, feeling the great warmth of her body enveloping his penis.

"Does it feel like a rape, Hime-sama?" Itachi asks her, jerking his hips up and hitting a particular sensitive spot that had her scream for more. "Does it feels like I'm raping you? I forced you into this? You wanted this rape. And you are mine to rape forever!"

"No! Stop! Itachi-sama! Stop! Don't rape me! I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin! You can't rape me!"

"But you are not a virgin three hours ago!" Itachi said to her, still thrusting his penis into her body. "Your stomach is round with my fluids, and you are mine!"

With that, he thrust his hips into her with frenzy, and she came for the longest time, shivering against him when he came into her again and again, spilling fluids and shooting his future generations into her, not caring that she is screaming for him to stop.

Rubbing her huge breast, he sucked on one of them and again, begun moving his hips into her body, hearing her moans again once more. It was music to his ears, and he counted that he had made her climax for over 15 times! That is a record, and he himself has come 20 times, and had been moving none stop since they have started. He feels so refreshed. And he feels as if he could make love to her forever, being buried inside her forever and not coming out, shooting his semen into her again and again and again, unloading his loads and making her stomach round with his semen.

After he have came for the 21st time, he stopped, walking towards the futon while still buried inside her, hearing her pant with tiredness after screaming for so long. Lying down, he brings her into his embrace and allows her to sleep on his biceps. She soon fell to a doze, a round tummy pressed up against him warmly.

Marveling at the round tummy that he had made by shooting and ejaculating all of his semen into her, he rubs the round smooth tummy and imagines a child growing inside her. He or she would surely be beautiful.


	8. Visiting Miyagusuku Kaguya

**6 Visiting Miyagusuku Kaguya**

Naturally, the round tummy of Kaguya subsides in the morning, leaving a pool of semen at the bottom of the futon. She woke up feeling sticky all over, as she had sweated herself out yesterday night when Itachi had made love to her so roughly and passionate, spilling every bit of his seed into her and not pulling himself out of her since they've started to make love for the first time and since he had punctured his penis into her for the very first time. But she did not balk at the sight of all the semen. She merely looked at it and smiles, remembering all those wonderful moment when Itachi fucks her thoroughly.

Itachi, on the other hand, pulls her in closer and kisses her temple lovingly, loving the feeling of her entirely naked on the futon with him. The futon had to be thrown away and new ones are brought in. Nobody said a thing, in fact, nobody dared to say anything in front of the new couples. They came and went to the mountains together, and they stay with each other for a long time before Saya would go into the kitchen and cook something while Itachi practices his shinobi arts, sharpening his skills and such.

Before long, night time came, and again, Saya brings her unique music instrument to the back residence to sing the now teenage children to sleep.

"One song, and everyone sleeps, alright?" Saya said to them, and all of them nodded obediently. Itachi, as per usual, stood beside her like the majestic dark prince he is.

Strumming her instrument, Saya begun to sing a soft story song that captures the attention of all children at the scene.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite[And so the little boy fell into his slumber]

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo[The gasping flames within the ashes]

Hitotsu, futatsu to [one by one]

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao[Rise up and expand into that beloved face]

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no[suspended from the earth in thousands of]

Yume, yume[dreams, dreams]

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni[On the night when those silver eyes trembled]

Umareochita kagayaku omae[You were born, shining brightly]

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga[No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth]

Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo[Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years]

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru[I shall continue to pray]

Douka kono ko ni ai o[No matter what, shower this child with love]

Tsunaida te ni KISU o[And kiss on the connected hands]

One by one, the children went to bed. After bidding them goodnight, Saya leads Itachi to the waterfall area and plays with the water.

Taking off her outer clothes and leaves her white underclothes on, Saya trudges into the water and brings up streams of water dragon, the water rains on them softly and cools their skin. Itachi, seeing Saya in an almost naked form, takes off his clothes and trudges into the water, grabbing her waist and pulling her small body towards his.

"I want to make love to you now, Saya-hime," Itachi said to her, his hand grabbing her breast and begun massaging them softly. She moans, and her hand went to his large erected penis.

"Please, don't rape me… please…" Saya said, her protest fell on deaf ear as Itachi heaved Saya up and places her on the soft grass. Slowly, he inserted his penis into her, and hearing her moan and protest at the same time hardens his penis.

"Ah! No, please, no! Don't, please!" Saya moans her protest, while at the same time relishing in the feeling of Itachi's penis inside her, filling her fully and fucking her.

Slowly, his rhythm picks up and he fucks her hard. Saya screams into the night and forest when he came inside her, once again filling her uterus full with his fluid. Bigger and bigger, her stomach grown.

Once they have finished their sex by the lakeside, Itachi helps Saya back into her dress. He marvels at the round tummy, and Saya couldn't help but to wish for a child.

It was then she remembers having forgotten to drink the tonic that prevents pregnancy that morning.

"I've forgotten to drink the tonic, Itachi!" Saya exclaims, surprised with how forgetful she could be.

Itachi smiles, carrying her bridal style and staring at her round tummy that is full of his semen. "I've raped you, Saya-hime, and you are soon to be pregnant. I couldn't be any happier…"

"You want a child with me, Itachi?" Saya asks innocently, her hand going to the round tummy and slowly she ran her hand over it. She could feel that she is becoming pregnant. With that amount of semen, surely she would be pregnant with a few babies…

"I want lots of children with you, Saya-hime. But my inevitable battle with my brother is coming soon. I want you to be happy, and I will leave you with my children. You would be happy with them. I will fuck you every day, and I will rape you until you fell asleep."

The next morning, Saya packed a few of her essential items and said her farewells to her brothers and the rest of the mountain's residence.

"I am going to visit my cousin, Miyagusuku Kaguya at Sunagakure with Itachi. He will protect me. So don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"Bye Saya-Onee-sama!" Miharu said his farewells excitedly. "Bring something back for us from Suna!"

"Bye Saya-Onee-sama…" Yoite said, hugging Saya shyly and scampered behind Miharu, red blooming across his face when his shyness overloads.

Itachi and Saya went to Suna and visit their cousin. The route takes one whole day, and Itachi constantly rapes Saya in the forest, making her scream with want and protest at the same time. Each time, he fucks her against the tree and on the soft grass floor, taking off her clothes forcefully and forced himself into her open legs. He had ripped away her underwear, so that whenever he wanted her, he would just lift her long flowing gown up and insert his huge penis into her vagina, either from behind or he will just force her to lie down on the grass floor and force open her legs.

In time, they managed to arrive at Suna before sundown the next day. Itachi disguises himself and walks around with Saya to find her cousin. She had not seen her cousin for a long time, and had missed most of her birthdays. She wanted to present something to her cousin for her coming of age birthday, and asked around for a Miyagusuku Kaguya.

They are dressed in hoods. Itachi's being black while hers were a dark blue silk with rich embroideries around the hem of the hood. She wore a Chinese traditional gown the color of deep blue silk, embroidered at the hem with golden threads and patterns of lotuses surrounding the lower gown that attracts passersby.

"I've told you, I'll be careful. She's my cousin. She'll recognize me. We're not that dumb as to forget our own relatives you know?"

"You think she'll remember you as well as she could remember things when she was 5?"

"No, but she'll remember me. I'm sure of it. Besides, I'm the head. Things gets done when I say it."

"This is the real world, not your mountain, young lady."

"Don't you call me young lady, Ita-kun!"

"Then, Saya then. Don't be so headstrong. Stay with me and you'll be safe from these hoards of thieves. You might never know if any of them might come after you. I've told you to dress simple in cottons and plain colors and still you wore silk?"

"This _is_ my simplest dress, Ita-kun."

"For all we know, it's brand new."

"It's not!"

"It's true. I know so. Don't lie to me. You've seem to forgot sometimes that I'm a genius."

"I know you'd be sad if I'm gone, Saya."

"And you seem to forget sometimes that I'm a genius in healing people as well, Ita-kun. I saved you with the great magnitude of my skills as the head for a legendary clan. You'd be long dead if I didn't do something with your bloody sickness."

They continue to bicker as Kaguya came by and passes the two hooded figures. Saya turns around to look at Kaguya, while Kaguya stopped by instinct to look at the hooded figures. They seem to know each other despite not having seen each other before in their life, and they smile for the first time at each other. Sensing each other's presence through the magic in their bloodline, they approached each other, with Gaara behind Kaguya while Itachi followed Saya close by.

When they came near enough to see each other's face, it surprises them that they looked so similar, almost like twins in each other's eyes, as if they were looking into the mirror in the morning. The only thing that differentiates them is the color of their eyes.

"You…!" both broke out at the same time, their voice sounding so similar that it might have sounded absurd that someone so similar with each other existed in different places at once. "We looked the same…" both said at the same time, and both laughed at how absurd they sounded.

"I've been looking for you, my dear cousin Kaguya," Saya said, standing so regal and beautiful in front of her, as if she is of a different world. "I am Shiratoe Saya, your cousin from your mother's side. I am the head of the Shiratoe family from the head family, and you are my cousin from the branch family. Your father stole your mother from us and sold her to Sunagakure, and we've been searching for her all these while. It is sad news when we found out that she has died from your father's murder, and that you are left alone in this world. Fear not my dear cousin, you are not alone anymore. We have come here to congrajulate you on your engagement and that your birthday is just around the corner. It is customary for the head to give you a special gift for your 18th birthday."

"I know that I have never seen you before and that you have never seen me before in your life, but trust that I am your blood relative and that we are truly related to each other. I have been living my life and you have been living yours. I do not come here to take you away from what you have here, but I am here to just greet you and let you know that there is someone out there who is your families. My brothers are young and not strong, so they stay at home with the caretakers to take care of them."

Kaguya greets her cousin with a bow of respect, revealing Gaara to Itachi behind Saya. It was then Itachi realizes who Kaguya, Saya's cousin, had gotten engaged to.

"Gaara?" Itachi called, alerting the Kazekage. The Kazekage had sensed something amiss with the male hooded figure, and after a while of searching for his chakra signature, he realizes that it is Uchiha Itachi, the S-Ranked lost Nin that the world of Shinobi is searching for. Immediately, Gaara's sand burst out from his gourd and created a wall around Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi evaded the wall and created a kage bunshin of him, escaping the death trap that Gaara had laid for him. In defense, Itachi threw bomb papers towards Gaara and ran, not wanting to get into a fight where his lover would be in danger of. In his escapes, Gaara had gotten ahold of Itachi's ankle and again tried to strike him with his sand. Itachi manages to escape and ran again, all the while trying to avoid further commotion in the busy marketplace.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Gaara calls out. "You are a missing Nin, and I as the Kazekage of Sunagakure am obliged to kill you on sight!"

With his strength as the host for the Shukaku, he summons his sand triton weapon while Itachi aims to defend himself with his Katon jutsu. Both techniques deliver a dangerous and possibly fatal blow to the other opponent if not properly defended. Within his Katon Jutsu, Itachi slipped a Kunai into the fire, aiming to injure Gaara in the hopes that he'll get away from the Jinchuuruki Kazekage of Suna. He never imagine that it would be such a coincident that they would meet up with the most powerful Shinobi of Sunagakure in such an occasion. He'll have to protect Saya properly.

Gaara blocked the Katon Jutsu, but did not manage to block the Kunai, when the Kunai nearly hits him and his sand couldn't rise up fast enough to block it, Kaguya came right in front of it to block the blow that could have hit Gaara on the shoulder. Meanwhile, on the other side of the battle, Gaara had launched his sand triton weapon and aims it at Itachi's shoulder as well to cause him injury. Saya had barged into the battle and stepped right in front of Itachi to block the blow. It was too late for both of the Shinobis to save their loved ones from the attack and injuries, as both were injured at almost the same timings.

Bleeding from their injuries, both Saya and Kaguya said to Itachi and Gaara's opponents weakly before losing their conciousness, "Please, don't kill the one I love…"


End file.
